A New Beginning
by MiiZZiiT
Summary: When Becky moves to Ayr she loathes it, that is until she meets Jake and things begin to change. With Jake's mates and a mysterious new boy vying for her attention, Becky begins to get stressed, and then Caisei goes missing... All Human. T for later on.
1. Chapter 1 : The Beginning

** New Beginning.**

Ok. So this is my first ever story on FanFiction so please give it a chance. There will be a heap of boring bits but they are necessary for the story. I will try to upload chapters as soon as possible and I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer :**

Ok. I own this story. I own the plot. However I do not own the wonderful Twilight Characters. They belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter One

**The Beginning**

I opened my eyes to a room that was unknown to me.

Directly in front of my were double doors that I knew led onto a giant walk in wardrobe and a plasma TV stuck to the wall. To the right of the doors was another door that led onto the hall. To the left was a desk with my red dell laptop placed carefully on top and pictures of me and my friends stuck on the wall. On the right wall was another door. Through it was an en-suite bathroom and to the left of me was a glass wall that looked onto the road and the front garden.

I would never get used to this room.

I had moved 3 weeks ago from a small village called Fyvie, in Aberdeenshire, to a big town called Ayr, in Ayrshire, because of my dads work. I hated having to move and leave all my friends. They were supportive though and came down with us when we moved to see the new house. I didn't blame them. This house was much nicer than my old house back in Fyvie. It had a giant kitchen/diner; a utility room; 4 bathrooms, two which are en-suites; 6 bedrooms, 2 with en-suites, one being mine; a living room; a TV room; and a study. My old house only had 5 bedrooms, one that used to be a cupboard; 2 bathrooms; a small kitchen; a study; a living room; and a conservatory and utility room.

Through the door onto the hall and to the left, I heard my brother in his room. Thankfully there was a spare room between me and him. My sister had the room next to it and my parents had the last room opposite mine. It was bigger than mine but I didn't care. I didn't want a big bedroom. I'd rather have my small bedroom back. My room was the furthest from the stairs, which were by my parents room, but I didn't care. I didn't want to be right by the stairs with my brother and sister running up and down them.

I sighed and hit my alarm clock, which was deafening me because I hadn't bothered to turn it off yet and looked at the time. 6.30am. I hated having to get up this early.

Light was slowly beginning to stream through my windows as I didn't have curtains and I watched the patterns of light on my bed for a minute. Eventually I sighed and got up. I went straight to my bathroom and looked at my self in the mirror. I looked like something had nested in my hair in the night and my face was all shiny. I groaned and began to undress.

I got in the shower and let the warm water calm me. I vigorously washed my short hair twice and conditioned it. It didn't take long. In some ways I was sad that I didn't still have long hair but having short hair was much easier to look after. It was down to the nape of my neck at the back and was short around my face. I quickly washed and got out. My skin was dry as I had been so depressed I hadn't bothered to moisturise. I quickly towelled myself dry and slapped some on. I walked back into my room and through the double doors to my wardrobe. Inside it was huge. My room back at home had been smaller than this room. I quickly pulled on some underwear, not bothering what it looked like and then pulled on some black skinny jeans; a long grey t-shirt, which could be a short dress as it stopped halfway up my thigh; a big black belt and a plain black cardigan. Heading to the other side of the room I pulled out my favourite black converses. I turned and faced the wall where the doors were and looked in the giant mirror. I definitely needed to do something about my hair. I brushed my already drying hair and tried to get it as flat as possible. I gave up on flattening and concentrated on straightening it, hoping that would make it sit better. It eventually started to look better after I got some mouse through it so I left it and concentrated on my face. It was still shiny. I picked up my make up bag, sat it on a shelf by the mirror, and pulled out my foundation. After de-shinying my face I pulled out my brown eye liner and mascara and outlined my eyes. I went into the drawers under the shelf I had put my make up bag on and pulled out my box of contacts. I hated having to wear glasses. It made me feel like a geek. I eventually was ready. I went back through to my room where my clock said half past 7. I went to my desk, sat down and opened my laptop. As I waited for it to come to life I stared out the window at the passing cars. I logged in and signed into my instant messenger. Lauren told me she would be on MSN in the morning, when I was texting her last night, because she wanted to wish me luck for my first day at Ayr Academy. I had 9 new emails mainly from yesterday. Probably junk. The first 4 were Bebo and Facebook ones telling me I had requests and I deleted them immediately. The rest were all emails from everybody telling me to tell them how my day went. The first one was from Hope telling me how it wouldnt be the same with out me annoying her all day and how she wouldnt have anyone to call short any more. I laughed to myself and read the next. It was from Caisei (pronounced Kay-see) saying how she hated how I had to move and I very nearly started crying. I quickly read the next one. It was from Kai so I was hoping it would cheer me up a bit. She told me about how we both had such fun times together and reminded me of the opposite game we used to play when we were little and 'pancake legs' which made me burst out laughing. They were all rather short as we had been keeping in touch by texting and phoning non stop. My parents had bought me a new phone for when we moved. It was an 01 phone, the phone I had wanted for ages, and it had free unlimited calls, texts and internet which I wasn't wasting. I phoned them all as much as I could no matter how little I had done and we always ended up speaking about random stuff for ages. I had just started reading the next one from Stacey telling me about all the new Breaking Dawn news when my computer went 'bing!' telling me I had a message. It was Lauren.

Laureeeen. says (07:37):  
heeeeey! youu all ready for school? i aint :L

BECKiiMAii. says (07:37):

heey. yeaah i was up at 6.30! :O:L

Laureeeen. says (07:37):

omfg! i usually get up early, but i was up at 7.15 this morning ! :L

BECKiiMAii. says (07:38):

:L

Laureeeen. says (07:39):

do you know what you have first?

BECKiiMAii. says (07:39):

noo. i havent got my time table yet. :( i think i get it when i go to regi or from the office or something. :L

Laureeeen. says (07:40):

ok lol :L

omg. have you heard the breaking dawn news??

BECKiiMAii. Says (07:40):

errm... some of it. i heard from zoe that robert and kristen were getting close all last night and were caught kissing

Laureeeen. says (07:40):

yeaahh but they were like reaallly kissing!! like tongues and everything!

BECKiiMAii. Says (07:41):

eeeeeww!

Laureeeen. says (07:41):

yeaahh the pictures are disgusting

BECKiiMAii. Says (07:42):

pictures?! there are pictures? gross!

Laureeeen. says (07:42):

yeeep. i couldnt look at them for long. lol +o(:L

BECKiiMAii. Says (07:43):

lol. i wouldnt be able to either. zoe also told me there are pics of them filming isle esme!!

Laureeeen. says (07:43):

yeaah! theyre awesome! theres rob driving the boat! :D

BECKiiMAii. Says (07:44):

really? ace! iI'll have a look when i get home from my first day of school * gulp *

Laureeeen. says (07:44):

ooooh. when are you leaving? you taking the bus or walking?

BECKiiMAii. Says (07:45):

walking. takes me 30 mins to walk to school now. so I will be leaving at around 20 past. :L

Laureeeen. says (07:46):

ok. i am going to go get dressed and have breakfast. will be back at 8ish ok?

BECKiiMAii. Says (07:46):

ok. me too :L i am unusually hungry. :L

I quickly finished checking my emails. The last one was another one from Caisei, sent this morning. She was wishing me good luck and telling me about the breaking dawn news that Lauren and Stacey had already told me. I closed my email but left my conversation with Lauren running. We usually did this. It had become much easier since Lauren had got her own laptop. Now we didn't have to worry about anyone reading what we were saying or closing it down.

I got up from my seat and went downstairs where I could smell toast. Jonathan and Catherine were sitting at the table, in their pyjamas, already eating breakfast. Jonathan was crunching on some toast, the source of the smell, and Catherine was spooning up cereal. Jonathan was in P7 now. He would be coming up to Academy with me next year. I dreaded the day. Catherine was in P4. She loved school. It always amazes me how sad she looks when she asks if she has school today and gets told 'no'. I hated school. I was only going because I wanted to go to University. Oh and mum didn't want me on my laptop all day so she's forced me to go. It sucks.

I poured myself some cheerios and milk, found a spoon and went and sat down. I was shocked at how clean the house was when we first moved in. When we were viewing the house there was nothing worth saving. It was all mouldy and disgusting. Now it was shiny and new. Mum and Dad had been doing it up at any chance they got before we moved in and they had professionals do all the painting and stuff.

The kitchen had a big bay window that looked out onto the same view as my room and I absent-mindedly started staring out it, twirling my spoon. I was waiting for my cheerios to go soggy, something I had done ever since I was really little. I could never eat them when they were all crunchy, they tasted disgusting to me. Jonathan was on the opposite side of the table with a sad look on his face. He hated moving too. Catherine was the only one who had been excited about it.

I tested the cheerios to see if they were soggy yet. They were. I began shovelling them in – I hadn't realised how hungry I was. I finished them in under 5 minutes so I went and re-filled my bowl. After I was finished my second I went and put my bowl and spoon in the dishwasher and went back upstairs. Lauren wasn't back yet. Well, she hadn't said she was. So I got together my stuff for school. I found my leaving folder from everyone which was covered in heaps of messages from everyone. Inside was a diary type thing where they wanted me to write down everything that happened at school so they could read it when they all came over in the October Holidays. They also gave me a notebook filed with pictures and messages reminding me of the fun times we had. Suddenly my computer went 'bing!' and I slid back down onto my seat. Lauren was back and was requesting me to go on cam. I accepted and waited for it to connect.

Laureeeen. says (08:06):

wow. i still cant get used to your new haircut! :L i keep expecting you to have long hair again

BECKiiMAii. Says (08:06):

lol i know how you feel. i keep expecting it to of grown back in the night.

Laureeeen. says (08:07):

lol

urgh. i'm going to be lonered in all my classes today.

BECKiiMAii. Says (08:07):

sorry :/ i didnt MEAN to move. :L

Laureeeen. says (08:08):

lol. i know. oh. great. i have to go now. dad telling me to get off the laptop and get ready for school :

BECKiiMAii. Says (08:08):

:L its ok. msn tonight? i'll text you when i get to school and tell you all about my new classmates ok?

Laureeeen. says (08:09):

okk :) loove youu :X:X byee xxx

BECKiiMAii. Says (08:09):

loooooove you too :X:X byeeeee xxx

I signed out and checked my bebo. I had a few comments on my new pictures saying how they loved my hair and a couple of comments saying how they missed me on my page. I commented back on them as quickly as I could and shut down my computer. I looked up at the pictures from this summer: Me, Kai and Lauren sunbathing in Lauren's back garden, with our sunglasses and lemonade, pulling silly faces; Me and Caisei covered in mud at her house; And all of us all at school pretending to be all posh by pouting with our noses in the air. These pictures always made me smile. Then there were pictures of us all from ages ago: The silly pictures of Me, Kai and Lauren all taking our turn to pose in front of my poster of Robert Pattinson when we all were obsessed; The pictures from when Me, Lauren and Maria went to see Bandslam; The pictures of me with my other friends, Lola, Milly, Lilly, Katy and Chrissy; Me, drinking Relentless while wearing shorts and a bright blue t-shirt. They all made me smile.

I sighed and decided to put up my posters that I hadn't found until last night when dad came through and asked me if they were mine. The look on his face was priceless. Probably because he was holding a half naked picture of Taylor Lautner. I picked the posters and a tub of pins up off my desk and went to the blank wall next to the door to my bathroom. It needed some livening up. My room was black and white. 2 of the walls were white and the wall my bed was against was white with black felt flowers on it. My bed had black duvet covers, and white sheets. The pillows were a mixture of black, white and red, matching my laptop. I liked to colour co-ordinate things. I pulled 4 pins out and set the rest on the floor. I couldn't be bothered to put them on my bedside table. It was a good 3 metres away. I set the posters on the floor and picked up the one on the top. It was the half naked picture of Taylor Lautner my dad didn't seem to approve of. I positioned it on the wall and stuck the pins on. My wall looked better already. I stuck the rest of the posters on: One of Robert as Edward when he was in Twilight, one of Robert from one of his photo shoots, one of Taylor as Jacob in New Moon with the pack, 4 of the cast – one for each movie, and heaps of the official posters for each movie. Yes, I'm obsessed. After I finished I checked the clock. 8.16. I quickly brushed my teeth and gathered my stuff together. I picked up my folder and a couple of random pens and pencils from my desk and my phone and my iPOD from my bedside table.

I rushed downstairs and grabbed some money from the kitchen, shouted, 'bye!' to no one in particular and rushed out the door with out looking behind me.


	2. Chapter 2 : School

**Disclaimer :**

I own the plot, I own my character, I own the laptop that I am writing this on. I just don't own the Twilight Characters. OK?

Chapter Two

**School**

I lived near the edges of town so it wasnt busy, but it wasnt quiet either. I turned to the left and started walking down the pavement. I didn't want to be late so I picked up a pace. I knew where the school was, as it was near the main road into Ayr so I didn't have to worry about getting lost. While I walked I pulled my iPOD from my pockets and stuck the earphones in my ear. My iPOD started playing where I had shut it down last which was half way through Misery Business by Paramore. I loved that song and began mouthing the words to myself. I walked most of the way like that, mouthing along to all my songs, and stopped feeling so nervous about what I was going to do.

I clutched my folder tighter to my chest, in a sudden wave of panic, as I got closer to the school. Checking my phone, it told me it was 8.45. It hadn't taken me as long as I thought it would to walk to school. People were miling around chatting to each other on the street and I tried to look as relaxed as possible, so as not to draw attention to myself. Since I was early and I had nothing to do for 10 minutes, I decided to go to the shop across the road from where I was walking. It was a sweet shop from the look of things and I quickly crossed the road and went inside. In the shop, there was a pick 'n' mix and a wall of jarred sweets. The other wall was full of things like Tic-Tacs, Polos, Cadbury's and Kit-Kats. And to one side was a fridge with things like Coke, Lemonade and Iron Bru. I picked up some Polos and a Coke and quickly payed for them. Outside I awkwardly, because of my folder, opened the Polos and took a glug of coke. It calmed me almost instantly. More people were beginning to appear so I made my way, slowly now, into school.

Walking across the playground I noticed that some people, mainly guys, were beginning to stare at me. I ignored them as best as I could, but I couldn't help myself from taking quick glances at them. I had to admit, the guys here were much fitter than the guys back at Turriff. I also noticed that the girls all wore more make-up than any of the girls at Turriff and my face felt slightly bare.

I walked through the main door - trying to look confident – and went to the open door on the right which was marked 'Office'.

"Oh hello, can I help you?" the elderly woman behind the desk asked me when I walked in.

"Ur, yeah, I'm Becky...?"

"Becky?" she asked after checking some of the papers that were lying about the desk.

"Um, yeah. It might be written down as Rebecca. But I want to be called Becky."

"Oh!" she exclaimed, "Are you Rebecca Parker? The new girl?"

I sighed. Of course I would be knows as 'The New Girl'.

"Yes. I'm Rebecca Parker. The new girl. But I want to be called Becky May. Do you think you could change it for me?"

"Urm... Sure. Becky Parker?"

"Urm. No. Could you change it to Becky May? I dont like Becky Parker."

"Oh...kay? If you want... Oh! Here's your timetable. And...," she handed me a piece of paper off the desk and gave it to me and started moving more papers around until she found another piece of paper, which she gave to me, "And here's a map of the school so you dont get lost. Have a good day!"

I knew I was meant to go so I left clutching the pieces of paper in my left hand. Outside the office the bell rang so I knew I had to go to Registration. I checked my timetable. My Registration Class was B4 so if this place was like Turriff that meant it was on the second floor. I walked along a couple of corridors until I saw a set of stairs. I walked up them and at the top I checked the number of the first class room on the long corridor. It was B9. Walking to the next one I checked the number on it too. It was B8 so I knew I was going in the right direction. The corridor was L shaped so when the corridor turned right I figured B4 would be down it. The first class was B5 so I knew B4 was the next classroom. My heart suddenly started thumping in my chest and my hands went slick. The corridor had a few people quickly hurrying to their Registration classes but it had been slowly thinning out as I walked down the corridor. When I reached B4 I was the last person in the corridor. I took two deep breaths to calm myself and took a gulp of coke. Then I opened the door and tried my best to look confident as I walked in.


	3. Chapter 3 : Random Conversations

**Disclaimer :**

I own this story. I own all the characters APART from the Twilight ones. OK? Now... lets continue with the story...

Chapter Three

**Random Conversations**

"Oh! Hello! You must be Rebecca the new girl!" said a women, in her late 20s by the looks of things, who was sitting at a desk across the room from me. She seemed the overly friendly type.

"Its Becky." I told her as patiently as I could.

"Well why dont you introduce yourself so your classmates can get to know you a bit better." definitely the overly friendly type.

"OK...," I said, turning to the class. There were 3 rows of desks which each sat 2 people. Most of the girls were sitting in twos or fours but most of the boys sat by themselves. I noticed an empty table in the middle row right at the back and decided I would sit there, when I got the chance that is.

"Well. I moved here 3 weeks ago from a small town called Fyvie in Aberdeenshire. I went to Turriff Academy and... erm... I had to move because of my dads work...?" I trailed off turning it into a question, as a boy walked in late and quickly say down. At the empty table I wanted to sit at. _Dammit_ I thought _where am I going to sit now?_

"Well... erm. That was lovely! Why dont you go take a seat. I take it you already have your timetable?" the teacher, who I take it was supposed to be my registration teacher, asked me. Her clothes were way to tight fitting on her and they SO didn't compliment her shape.

"Ur, yeah." I said quickly assessing where I could sit. The guy who took my seat looked freaky. He was covered in tattoos and piercing so he was a no. There was a boy a couple of rows down but he looked a bit of a perv. Across the aisle from him was a _total _Taylor Lautner look alike. He had the same dark-ish skin tone, same black-ish hair and the same gorgeous features. I decided to sit next to him, if he didn't mind, as he was the first person I saw that looked half decent. I walked down the aisle to where he sat, half way up one row.

"You mind if I sit here?" I asked pointing to the empty seat beside him.

"Ur...no. I dont mind, you can sit there." he said.

"Thanks." I said, putting my folder on the desk and sitting down.

"So... What's it like being the new girl?" he asked me once I'd sat down.

I turned to face him.

"Urgh. You have _no_ idea. It sucks being known as "the new girl". I mean I have a name!" I laughed.

"Yeah," he said laughing, "I can imagine. Well... not for me. As I am a boy... but you get my drift" he said, laughing.

"Yeah."

"Oh, I'm Jake by the way." he said holding his hand out to me.

I took his and and shook it. "I'm Becky." His hand completely swallowed mine. I laughed.

"What?" he asked.

"My hands are so small" I laughed again, embarrassed.

"Naah. I just have big hands," he put his hands out and examined them.

"Maybe. I still have small hands though," I laughed again.

The conversation seemed to of ended there so I pulled my phone out and started texting Lauren.

Heeeey. OMG! I am sitting next to a TOTAL Taylor Lautner look alike! Hehe. God. He's gorgeous. School is so boring. I would much rather be sitting in that same old boring plastic seat at Turra than this new shiny, weird seat. Did Dr Neville manage to get here from Antartica on time? LOL. I have science first. Crap. What about you? I cant remember your timetable. Lol. Urgh. I want to go HOME!

"I'm sure it isn't that bad," Jake suddenly said making me jump, "Oh sorry. I didn't mean to make you jump. But I did mean it. Its not that bad here. You can get used to it."

"Urm... yeah. I just miss all my friends and everything." I said lamely. Had he been reading over my shoulder? Did he see that I called him gorgeous? Oh god. Tomorrow I would have to be here fast to get a seat by myself.

God. You should see my teacher. She is one of these overly friendly young teacher who tries to be your friend and tell you 'You can always come to me if you have a problem. You know I am here for you. Etc etc.' And you should see her clothes! They are like 4 sizes too small and she isnt exactly small. And they soo do not compliment her shape. God. She sooo needs to go on how to look good naked or goks fashion fix or something. How is everyone? I bet its weird with out me. Its weird with out you and everyone. LOL. Say Hi to Hope, Caisei and Kai for me! Text more later. Looove youu xx

"Nice phone," Jake commented when I'd sent the text to Lauren.

"Yeah," I said as I slid my phone into my pocket. "Its an 01. My mum and dad got it for me when we moved."

"Nice. Is it on contract?"

"Yeah. It has free unlimited internet, texts and calls." God. I sounded like such a geek.

"Cool." Yep. He though I was a geek. God this was so embarrassing.

"So... where 'bouts do you live?" God. This was bad. Real bad. Asking me where I lived was like talking about the weather : pointless.

"Ur, over by Brookfield. In one of the big 6 beds. It's number 23."

"Oh. Wow. You must have a rich family. Those houses cost heaps! And you have an 01!"

"Well we wouldnt say we were rich. Just well off. I haven't had a new phone for 4 years. And I totally wrecked my laptop so I got a new one. But I had had it for 3 years. And we had lived in Fyvie for almost 15 years. Which was 3 times longer than we were expecting to live there for. So... yeah. I wouldnt say we were rich. Just well off." I smiled a weak, apologetic smile at him. "Sorry. I ramble on about stuff sometimes. Well ok. A lot of the time. See? I'm doing it again." I sighed.

He laughed. "Don't worry about it. I do too."

"Doesnt seem like it," I mumbled to myself.

"Oh. I do. Believe me. Once I was supposed to do a talk in English that was supposed to last 3 minutes and mine lasted 10. I just kept rambling on. I got a good mark for my talk but a crap mark for the length. I got told I 'had to try to get rid of all the unnecessary imformation.' Then, the next talk I did lasted 9 minutes. I don't do talks any more." He laughed at his story.

"Wow. I'm not that bad. I'm the opposite. I do my talks the night before they are due then I never practise them. Then, miraculously, I get good marks for it. So you see, I am not a very good geek." I told him. Why was I telling this stranger all about myself? It was weird. I felt like I'd known him for ages now, rather than since I sat down.

"So, what have you got first?" Jake asked me suddenly, changing the story.

"Urm..." I checked my timetable just to make sure I had read it right. I really didn't want to end up

in the wrong class, "Science. With Mr Peters?"

"Really? I'm just next door. I took chemistry. I'll walk you there as I'm sure you dont know the way right?"

God. He was so sweet.

"Yeah. I mean no." I bumbled, "I dont know the way."

"Thats what I thought." he smiled at me. God he had such a nice smile.

_Becky!_ Some part of my brain screamed at me while I stared at him.

_BECKY!_ That part screamed again.

_What?_ I said to it, annoyed.

_STOP STARING AT JAKE! _It shouted at me.

_Hey, he's gorgeous. I cant help it. Let me drool. _I told it.

_NO!_ That part of my brain screamed again. This time other parts started screaming. Was I going insane? Parts of my brain were screaming at me.

_Stop staring! The bell will ring in a minute!_ The parts of my brain were screaming at me. It was actually kind of loud.

Jake had turned back to the front of the class, still smiling, and I hoped this wasn't because he couldn't see my inability to stop staring at him and that I was having a conversation with parts of my brain.

_STOP STARING!_ The part of my brain yelled at me. _He'll notice and he'll think your going to start stalking him! _They yelled in unison.

_SHUT UP!. _I yelled back. I wasn't a stalker. God.

And they did. My brain was suddenly quiet and I managed to function again. I quickly turned my head away from Jake. I really didn't want to look like a stalker. Plus, my brain had been starting to annoy me. I would have to give them each individual names so I knew who was speaking. The annoying one could be... I wracked my brain for names. Preferably annoying. And male... Albert! Albert was annoying. And male. A.A: Annoying Albert. Or A.L.A.A.A: Alarmingly Loud And Annoying Albert. The rest I would give names when they popped up. If they did. I seemed to of made them all shut up. Good.

God. I really hoped he hadn't noticed me staring at him. And I REALLY hoped I hadn't said anything out loud. I quickly scanned the class. Thank god. No one was staring. God. This was so embarrassing. And god, I say god way to much. _God! Heeelloooo? Yooooohhooo? God? Please stop my day from getting any worse. PLEASE!? _I yelled in my head. I hoped God was telepathic. Actually I hoped he wasn't. Otherwise he would of hear me calling Jake gorgeous and... Stop! Stop right there. God doesnt want to hear any more. That is if he can hear me. Which I dont know if I want him to be able to or not.

_Of course he cant hear you you idiot! _Albert yelled at me again. _He is God. He cant hear what yu are thinking. He just knows what you are doing!_

_He is like big brother. He watches over everyone and then he evicts people from the house and they go to heaven. Or hell. Or whatever._ A new part of my brain started up. The bumbling part of my brain obviously. Bumbling Betty.

So what? Does he control us too? Do we all live in a world controlled by the Big G? Do we all live in a gigantic sim world? Does Big G watch us on a screen? Does he make us all look like idiots so he can laugh at us?

_Shut up!_ I _do the bumbling. Not you!_ Betty yelled at me. Is that the only way my brain could speak to me? By yelling?

I pulled a pen from my back pocket and started doodling on my folder.

"Nice folder. You decorate it yourself?" Jake asked me suddenly.

"Ur... No." I didn't turn to him, I just kept doodling on my folder, "my friends gave it to me to use when I moved. They decorated it with messages and stuff, look." I moved my hand to show him.

"Cool. Do you mind if I write something on it?" he asked, reaching his hand out for the pen.

"Ur... no. Go ahead. If you can find a space." I laughed and gave him the pen.

He started to write something but suddenly the bell rang. Jake gave me my pen back and stood up. I put it in my pocket and picked up my coke and my folder. I stood up and walked out the door where I waited for Jake to appear.

"So... What about you? Where do you live?" I asked Jake after we started walking.

"I live in the New built up area on the edge of town." he told me.

"Oh ok..." I replied. I didn't know what else to say really.

"Yeah." he said.

The silence that continued was unbearable so I quickly said the first thing that was in my head at the time "Y'know I used to be called posh at Turriff. Because of the way I spoke." Shoot. Shootshootshootshoot. Go on shoot me. Crap crap crap crap. Crap. WHY did I say THAT?

"Really?" Amazingly he started laughing.

"Yeah. Everybody told me I spoke weird and said things wrong." Stop it. Stop it. Stop it.

We continued walking in silence for a bit and then went up some stairs and turned onto another long corridor. He pointed to a door and stopped outside the one beside it.

"There's your class. Have fun." He grinned and walked inside.

Suddenly, school didn't seem so bad as I went into class.

The day passed quickly and I met a few people in my classes who seemed quite nice. Jake hadn't been in any more of my classes that day but I tried not to think about it too much. I really didnt want to become obsessed with him.

Before I knew it I was walking home. I changed into some blue jeans and a red t-shirt when I got home and went straight to my laptop. I chatted with Lauren and Caisei, who were on about my first day and how not much had happened.

Everything seemed to be sped up and I found I was suddenly in bed. Lying in dark I couldn't get to sleep. My mind kept wandering to how tomorrow would go. I hoped Jake would walk me to class again and I hoped I could actually sound smart, rather than babbling on about nothing.

It wasn't until the early hours of the morning that my brain finally began to slow down, and I drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 : Art

These chapters just keep getting longer don't they?

**Disclaimer :**

I own everything apart from the Twilight Characters. Now thats sorted you can continue reading...

Chapter Four

**Art**

I awoke to the same strange room as I had yesterday. I got up, and wasn't properly awake until I realised I was sitting in the kitchen eating a bowl of Crunchy Nut.

I quickly ate it all up (unlike with cheerios I will not eat soggy Cornflakes.) and made my way up to my room. It was only 7 so I decided to have a shower. I dressed in black jeans, a white polo shirt, grey cardigan and my the same converses I had worn yesterday.

I decided to go for the messy look today, I couldn't be bothered to straighten it like I had yesterday, and just brushed and blow dried my hair. I put some foundation and concealer on (to hide my dark circles from lack of sleep) and lined my eyes in black Kohl eye liner. I added mascara and some pink lip gloss and then walked back into my room. I went on MSN for a bit but no one was on so I checked my emails and shut down my laptop. I got all my school stuff together and started reading Chosen from the House of Night series. I was one of my favourite books.

Glancing at the time after a while I groaned. It was already 8.15. I grabbed my stuff and some money and then bolted for the door. Nearly falling down the front steps I quickly collected myself and began walking to school.

When I got to school I managed to sit by myself in registration as I got to class before most people. I was doodling on my folder when someone sat next to me. I was about to tell them to go away but when I turned to tell them that I noticed it was Jake.

"You dont mind if I sit here do you?" He asked.

"Ur... No! No! I dont mind." I babbled.

"Great. So how are you? You look tired," he said. Great. I'm just dandy now you pointed out I look like crap.

"Yeah. I'm ok. I couldn't sleep last night."I didn't mention the reason _why_ I couldn't sleep though. That would be way to embarrasing.

"Me neither," He sighed and it wasn't until he pointed it out that I noticed the dark circles under his eyes.

"So what have you got today?" I was suddenly overwhelmed with deja vu. He asked me that yesterday. And then he had walked me to class.

"Art. With Mrs Jacksington... or something," I told him.

"Oh. Really? Me too!"

Wait.

What?

He had the same class as me. Again?

"Really?" I asked him faintly.

"Yeah. I'll walk you to class again." He took my look of shock as a bad thing and reconsidered, "I mean, if you want me to that is."

I quickly snapped my mouth closed.

"No. No. Don't worry. I'd love you to walk me to class," I said a bit too enthusiastically, "Because, you know, I dont know my way around yet." I added.

"Yeah. I didn't think you would know your way around yet."

"Thanks," I smiled at him.

We didn't speak much after that apart from the odd comment here and there. I didn't text Lauren today, I was sure Jake had been reading over my shoulder yesterday. There were lots of announcements today mainly about shows and things and after school football, that kind of thing. I didn't pay much attention. Me and Jake didn't speak much today.

"So... Are you good at art?" Jake asked me, breaking the silence as we walked to Art.

"Well... It depends what we are doing. I'm good at drawing house plans and stuff. But I am rubbish at faces and stuff."

"I'd say I am good at drawing faces," he smiled, "But I am not good at anything with straight lines. It just goes... woop" he made his finger draw a line and then go off at an angle in the air.

"We are total opposites arent we?" I laughed. "I am small and you are huge, I am pale and you are tanned," I put my arm next to his to compare skin tones, "and I am good at straight lines but not freehand and you are rubbish at straight lines and good at freehand." I laughed. I seemed to laugh a lot around Jake. It was easy to be myself with him.

"Yeah. I bet our music taste is different too," he laughed.

"Well what bands do you like then?" I asked him.

"I like Good Charlotte, Linkin Park, Iron Maden and Avenged Sevenfold." he laughed, "And I bet you have never heard of any of those bands, right?" he laughed at me, but not in a mean way.

"You're wrong. And I have every single band you said you liked on my iPOD. My friend Hope loves them and keeps trying to persuade me to like them so she sends me all their songs." I smiled triumphantly at him.

"Really? ALL of them?" he asked shocked.

"Yep." I was going to show him my iPOD but he suddenly started walked us over to a open doorway. He stood in the door way with me beside him. It was a good thing the doorway was so wide.

"Hey Mrs. J. This is Becky." Jake said to someone I couldn't see while gestured to me.

"Urm...Hi!" I said to a little old lady who had come to stand in my line of sight.

"Oh hello dear," she said. She had shoulder length grey hair which was styled into a bob, "I'm Mrs Jacksington but if you want you can call me Mrs. J."

I smiled. This reminded me of Turriff again. My drama teacher was called Mrs Johnstone but people called her Mrs. J.

"Ok. Mrs. J." I smiled, I knew we would get along.

"Well why don't you take a seat and I'll remind everyone what we are doing this term so you know." she smiled at me.

Jake walked to the very far side of the room and sat down and gestured that I sit next to him. I sat down in the seat and took some more gulps of coke.

"So did you notice what I put on your folder?" he asked me once I was settled.

"No." I said confused. I didn't think he had written anything on it.

"Ok." was all he replied with and he smiled. I could hear parts of my brain telling me not to stare so before I did I looked down at my folder. It was so crammed full of messages, I didn't see where he put his message.

Suddenly a girl with long brown hair, like mine used to be like, came and sat down across from me.

"Oh hi! You must be the new girl... Rebecca is it?"

"Its Becky," I answered automatically.

I turned to my folder again to see if I could see what Jake had written. I honestly couldn't see it.

"OK. I give up. What did you write and where?" I turned to Jake again.

"I didn't write anything." he said.

Ok. Now I was confused.

"But... You just asked me if I saw what you wrote on my folder?"

"I said, did you see what I _put _on your folder. I didn't _write_ anything. I _drew_ something." he grinned again.

"Oh." I turned back to my folder.

And then I saw it. A little tiny wolf in the corner of my folder. I leaned in to look at it closer. It was a little wolf, with its head bowed upwards, howling at a full moon. How the hell did he draw _that_ in under 1 minute?!

"Wow. You drew _that_?" I asked Jake, pointing to the little wolf.

"Yeah. Its not very good. I only did it quickly." He smiled sheepishly.

"Are you kidding?! Its amazing! I love it!" I told him.

"Well I'm glad you like it," he replied.

"So... Urm...Becky? You having a good first day? I'm Jessica by the way," the girl who sat across from me said.

"Ur, yeah, its OK so far. Nice to meet you, Jessica." I replied.

"Oh and this is Logan and Charlie," she said pointing to two girls who were coming to sit down at our table, "Logan, Charlie, this is Becky. She's the new girl."

They both mumbled a hi at me and then sat down next to Jessica.

I sighed.

"What? Is something wrong?" Jessica asked me.

"No, no. Its just I hate being known as 'the new girl'" I made quotations with my fingers, "Its like my name right now." I laughed.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I wont call you the new girl again."

"Oh. Don't worry about it." I told her.

I noticed that Logan and Charlie hadn't said anything since they sat down. I turned to look at them and saw them whispering and giggling.

Jessica saw me looking too and turned to look at them before turning back to me and rolling her eyes, "Just ignore them" she told me.

"Urm... Ok?"

Jake had turned to a notebook he had and had started drawing in it while we were speaking.

"Why are you sitting with him?" she mouthed at me and pointed to Jake.

She obviously didn't like him either.

"He started talking to me and walked me to class," I mouthed back, "Why? Do you not like him? He's really nice."

"He doesnt seem to speak to girls. He seems nice though. He is always lauging with his friends. But none of them are in his classes as he took different things to them.," I think she mouthed back.

"Oh." I mouthed.

"I'll explain more later." she said out loud to me.

Jake looked up at her and turned to me questioningly. I just smiled and shook my head at him. He rolled his eyes and turned back to his drawing. I peeked over to see what it was he was drawing.

It was amazing. He had drawn... me. Basically. It wasn't finished but in it you could see most of me from the waist up. It was when we were walking to Art. I had my folder clutched in front of me and coke can in my hand and I was laughing like mad in it. When I saw photos of me laughing I usually looked so gay, but I didn't for once. I couldn't say anything. It was amazing.

Jake turned to me and our faces were just inches apart but neither of us moved away from the sudden closeness.

"You like it?" he asked me, causing his warm breath to blow over my face.

"Its amazing." I breathed, it came out as quiet as a whisper.

He turned back and continued drawing and I watched. His hand was so careful, yet quick as he shaded in the outline, making me look more human. I had looked a bit like a wax figure before.

Suddenly, Mrs Jacksington called for the classes attention and I turned around to notice that the class was basically full.

Mrs Jacksington went on to explain what we were doing this term, which was mainly things I had already done many times before. Portraits, man made landscapes, natural landscapes and there was I few things I hadn't done yet. Like imaginary drawing and sky/cloud drawings. That would be fun. Not. I would probably end up rubbing it all out. During Mrs Jacksington's lecture I noticed Jake didn't look up once, he just continued drawing.

When she was finished I turned to my folder and started doodling my trademark smiles in any space I found. When people's folders got handed out they all continued on a drawing they had already started. I sighed and got up to go tell Mrs Jacksington that I didn't have a folder and to ask what I was supposed to do.

She gave me a clear folder and a label to write my name on and stick to my folder and a blank sheet of paper to draw something. She told me it had to be something real, that I could see or had seen so I decided to go to the windows and see what the view was like. The school was in the middle of Ayr but in the distance, over all the houses, you could see trees and fields and grass. I decided to draw the view, as it was a mixture of man made and natural landscapes. I started at the horizon, where here were lot of trees and fields. I started drawing a line roughly ¾s up the page and then I began sketching the blobs – I wasn't wearing my glasses so I couldn't see very clearly, but I couldn't be bothered to go get them – along the line. I started turning them into more tree-shaped blobs. Then I started on the fields and then the houses, and then eventually the other block of the school.

Mrs Jacksington came up to see why I was standing at the window and when she saw what I had drawn she gasped.

"My oh my! This is wonderful!" she gushed, "You have drawn a both man made and natural landscape! Do you think you could colour it in?"

"Urm... Sure. I just need to finish this building..."

"Yes, of course." She had begun to walk away towards, someone who needed help, and she waved a hand dismissively at me.

I turned back to my work and finished off the building I was drawing. I hadn't put much detail into my drawing so I had no idea why Mrs Jacksington had called it 'wonderful'. I picked it up and went back to my table to shade and colour it in.

"Wow. That is really good." Jake says when I sit down.

I look at his drawing of me. Its finished now. Sheesh. He is a fast drawer.

"Are you kidding? Look at yours! I just drew blobs and squares. You managed to draw me!"

He laughed.

I was just about to pull out some pencils to colour in with. But then I saw the time on the clock on the wall. It was 10.25. I decided not to colour in today and I put my name and the date on the back of my drawing. I put my name on my label and stuck it to my folder and then put my drawing in my folder. I then stuck my pencil back in my pocket and drank some more of my coke. Dammit! I'd drank it all.

"Where's the bin?" I asked Jake waving my coke can in my hand.

"Uh... over there by the door." he told me. He had turned his picture over and was writing his name on it, like me.

"Thanks." I went to the door and found the bin and then went back and sat beside him.

"Hey, I didn't think that drawing of me was school work," I said to him.

"Oh, it isn't. I am just putting my name on something I started today for school." He turned his picture over and I saw he'd drawn the tub of pencils on our desk.

"Oh, OK."

He pulled the picture of me from under it and started adding extra things to it. He added stitching to my jeans pockets and he added more shading to my top and things.

"Oh my! That is amazing! I'm going to have to put that up in the corridor, Jake!" Mrs Jacksington had come over to check on us and had seen Jakes picture.

Oh great. Now I was going to be up on the wall for everybody to see. My day just got better and better.

"Urm... No. Mrs. J, this isn't my picture." Jake said, "This is," he pointed to the tub of crayons picture.

"Oh but that picture of Rebecca," IT'S BECKY! I almost yelled at her, "is much nicer! I think we should put it up on the wall at least if you don't want everyone to see it."

No. No wall. _Please Jake. Don't let her stick it up on the wall. I do _not_ want to be on display! _I yelled at him in my head.

"Er, no Mrs. J. I would actually like to keep this if you don't mind. I didn't draw it as school work." Jake told her again.

"Oh all right then." she turned and walked away.

Just then the bell rang and Jake quickly shoved his stuff in his folder, all except the picture of me which he stuck in the folder that he had -like me- brought to school. He shoved our art folders in the box on Mrs. Jacksington's table and I started walking towards the door.

Oh great. Break time. I will have no one to talk to or sit with. Fun.

"Oh, hey, wait! Becky!" some one yelled at me. I stopped and turned to see Jessica waving her arms at me from over by the sinks.

"Yeah, Jessica?" I called to her.

"Wait for me would ya? I need to get this muck off my hands."

"Urm.. OK. Sure." I walked back to our table just as she pulled some paper towels from the dispenser and started drying her hands.

"Thanks." she told me.

"Where's the others? Logan and Charlie?" I noticed.

"Dunno," she shrugged.

"Oh. OK."

"You come with me to break?" she asked.

"Sure," I shrugged.

"Great! You are going to love Ayr Academy!" she gushed.


	5. Chapter 5 : Friends and Polos

Thanks to all of you who *ahem* reviewed (i.e : Two people. Both of whom are my best friends. Yes. You, **Netia** and **SooRetrox**). I am going to keep putting chapters up as I write them. They will be coming slower now though, maybe a chapter every day or two. BUT! If you review as I put the chapters up that will encourage me to write faster! Oh and if you added some polos to your reviews that would be greatly appreciated (HEY! Polos are a good source of sugar which gives you bursts of energy. Which equals more typing. See? Not just a pretty face ;) ). Taa! X

**Disclaimer :**

*sighs* Now. I'm sure you know that only the wonderfully amazingly talented Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight but for you picky people (yes you!) I suppose I better say that I don't. So...

I do not own Twilight, any of the characters or any of the ideas. I only own copies of the books. OK? You happy now? Well? What are you waiting for? Get Reading!

Chapter Five

**Friends and Polos**

My second day went better than my first. Jessica was in my English and Maths and Jake was in my French. Me and Jessica found out that we both liked the same bands and we both loved Twilight. We had heaps to discuss and I found out that she was in my registration class. I hoped this didn't mean I would have Jake and Jessica fighting over who sat next to me. From what I knew about Jake so far I bet he would sit on his own and let Jessica sit next to me.

I also found out that Jessica lived near me so we walked home together.

"What do you have tomorrow?" I asked her as we walked home.

"Urm... I have Biology, French, Maths with you, and English with you. What do you have?" she asked me.

"I have Physics, French, Maths with you, and English with you," I grinned at her. I could tell me and Jessica were going to be good friends.

"Hey! You should totally come to my house sometime!" she suddenly said.

"I would love that! You should come to mine too! You free in the holidays?" I asked her.

"Oh I would love to! But... I'm going to Australia for the whole holidays. We are going to see my Aunt and Uncle and as its warmer in October we always go then," she told me sadly.

"Oh, you can come over one weekend instead then!"

"That would be awesome!" she grinned back.

I pulled some polos out my pocket. "Polo?" I asked her offering the packet.

"Oooh! Yes please! I love polos!" she said excitedly taking one.

"Me too. I can't live with out my polos," I told her.

"LOL."

"I love polos too," said an unexpected voice behind us. I turned around and there stood Fredrick. Not Fred. Not Freddy. Fredrick. He adjusted his geeky glasses and gave us a bracey smile. He was the class geek and everyone called him Geeky, Freaky Fredrick.

"Can I have one?" he asked me.

"No," I told him, turning back to Jessica. She was trying very hard not to laugh. Suddenly we couldn't help it and burst out laughing, running away from Freaky Fredrick.

"Oh... My... God..." She said between giggles.

"You can... say... that again!" I told her giggling just as hard.

We straightened ourselves up and with one last quick giggle she said, "Bye!" and began walking down her street.

My street was the next street and so it didn't take me long to get home.

I dumped my bag and went straight to my laptop. Kai asked me how my day had been and I told her I had already made a friend called Jessica. She said that was great and told me about her day. She hadn't done much apart from school but she said there was a new teacher called Mr Clark who was the new English teacher. They had all made up funny rhymes like, 'Oh what a lark. Here is Mr Clark.' and everyone had been asking him if he liked Clarks shoes. I couldn't help laughing.

Lauren came on too and she told me the same thing about Mr Clark.

I plugged my iPOD into my laptop and re-charged it. I had been using it so much that it had gone flat. I plugged my headphones into my computer and began listening to Ignorance by Paramore.

_If I'm a bad person, you don't like me _

_Well, I guess I'll make my own way _

_It's a circle, a mean cycle _

_I can't excite you any more _

_Where's your gavel? Your jury? _

_What's my offence this time? _

_You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me _

_Well sentence me to another life. _

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs _

_I don't wanna feel your pain _

_When you swear it's all my fault _

_Cause you know we're not the same _

_We're not the same _

_Oh, we're not the same _

_We're the friends who stuck together, _

_We wrote our names in blood, _

_But I guess you can't accept that the change is good _

_It's good, it's good _

"BECKY! _BECKY!" _Some one yelled beside me.

I turned to my right and saw Jonathan standing next to my chair. I pulled out my headphones.

"What?! And did I say you could come in?" I asked him.

"No... But you wouldn't reply when I yelled at you from the door."

"OK... What did you want?"

"Mum is going out and wants you to come downstairs and babysit us," he rolled his eyes.

_Apparently_ he didn't_ need _looking after.

"Oh OK. Whatever. Tell her I'll be down in a minute," I told him turning back to my laptop.

"But mum says you have to come downstairs NOW!"

"Urgh. OK! Fine." I said unplugging my laptop and picking it up.

"Go then!" I yelled at him when he just stood there looking at me.

"I'm going! I'm going!" He said running from the room.

"God." I muttered following him.

"I've been shouting you for the past FIVE MINUTES! If you cant hear me that means your music is TOO LOUD!" Mum yelled at me when I walked down the stairs.

"Oh whatever," I told her walking past her into the living room.

"Don't you speak to me like that young lady!" Mum yelled at me.

I went and sat on the sofa and turned it to 4music, while mum stood in the door.

"Thought you were going out?" I said as I opened my laptop.

"I am. Now watch the other two. Don't let them out the house..." I tuned it out while she babbled on about the things they could and couldn't do.

"OK mum I got it. You just go out and have fun," I said after she started on what they could watch on the TV.

"Are you sure you got all that? I aint going to be back until they're in bed so you're gonna have to cook remember? Dad will be home soon so you don't have to watch them for long."

"I got it mum. You go. They'll be fine with me OK?"

"OK. Bye!" she called walking back into the hall.

When she was definitely gone I went and rounded up the monsters.

"JONATHAN! CATHERINE! HERE! _NOW!_" I yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

Jonathan came out from the kitchen and looked at me with big eyes.

"Living room. Now," I told him, "CATHERINE!"

"She's in her room," Jonathan told me walking past me into the living room.

"Catherine!" I yelled walking up the stairs.

"Yeah?" she called from her bedroom.

"Mum's gone out. I want you in the living room where I can see you," I called from the top of the stairs. I was _not_ going in her room. It was like a pig sty.

"OK," she said opening the door.

I walked back down the stairs and she followed me.

"Go on the wii or something or watch a DVD OK?" I told them when I sat down and they just stared at me.

"OK," Jonathan shrugged.

"Ooh! Can we go on wii resort?" Catherine asked.

"You can go on anything. I don't care," I told her.

"Yay!"

When dad came home he came in and changed the channel to football so I went to the kitchen and poured myself some coke. I need some caffeine after looking after Jonathan and Catherine. I sat down and began doing my English Homework. I had to write an essay on Romeo and Juliet. It would be easy as I had done Romeo and Juliet at Turriff.

The rest of my evening was dull. I made mashed potatoes for tea to keep everyone happy and then went back to my room to add more to my essay. I had been chatting to Lauren while I worked but then she had to go and have a shower so I decided to finish my essay tomorrow. I got into my pyjamas, brushed my teeth, washed my face and then went to bed.

That night I dreamt about school, for some reason. I was in Physics and someone I didn't recognise was sitting next to me. He was super pale and absolutely gorgeous. He smiled at me when he saw me staring and I gasped. For behind his perfect lips were a pair of razor sharp fangs.


	6. Chapter 6 : Surprises

Thanks to** Katherine Lindsay** and **Fiona x** for reviewing! xD It makes me extra super happy when I get a review. Seriously. I jump up and down trying not to scream. Thats how happy they make me. So please just take a minute to write down if you liked my story or not. I wont even mind hateful reviews. And I NEED some more ideas. I can feel a writers block coming on...

**Disclaimer :**

I DO NOT own the ideas, the plot or any of the Twilight characters but you should know that. It _is_ FanFic after all.

Chapter 6

**Surprises**

I sat up, gasping. Great. I must be going mad. Or reading too many books about vampires. Seriously though, what was that? Is my conscience trying to tell me something? Urgh.

I tried not to think about my dream as I got up and got ready for school. I'd forgotten to set my alarm and I had gotten up late so I was in a hurry to get ready. I had a shower, pulled on a white polo shirt and a black jumper, black skinny jeans and my converses, then grabbed my school stuff, some money and a breakfast bar and raced out the door. I ate my breakfast bar as I walked to the top of Jessica's street to wait for her.

She appeared from the second house on the left, the opposite side to where I was standing, from a well looked after house. It had a neat hedge round the front garden that looked newly trimmed and lots of flowers up against the front wall of the house.

It wasn't until she was closing the gate behind her that she noticed me.

"Becky!" she called, smiling.

"Hey Jessica!" I called back.

She ran across the road to me and unexpectedly gave me a big hug. I stood there for a second before putting my arms around her. It was amazing how well we got on after only a day.

"I didn't ask for you to wait for me!" she said happily.

"I know. But I wanted to," I laughed.

"Aw. That was sweet of you. You shouldn't have. I always end up practically running to school," it was her turn to laugh.

"Oh well. If we are both late it doesn't matter as much," I pointed out.

"True. Now come on! Or we'll be late!" she said pulling at my arm.

"OK! Lets go!" I laughed.

We joked and laughed the whole way to school and only just made it in time. The bell began ringing just as we made it to school. We rushed to Regi and still made it before most people.

"Will you sit next to me? Logan and Charlie always sit next to each other and leave me out," she said sadly.

"Sure! From what I can tell, they don't seem very nice. Why are you friends with them?" I asked, walking to the back row with her following, then realising that sounded rude I added, "Not meaning to be nosey or anything. You dont have to speak about it if you dont want to."

"No, its OK," she sounded sad as we sat down, "We all used to be best friends. It was Jessica, Charlie and Logan. Then one summer they went all weird on me. They just ignored me and when I asked them why they just told me they didn't like me and that I should get lost. My mum wasn't happy with me and told me I had caused them not to act like they did. It's complicated though. I will tell you about it later," she said turning to face the front of the class. It was then I noticed nearly everyone was sitting down. Suddenly Jake walked in, he didn't seem surprised that I was sitting next to Jessica he just sat in one of the empty seat in front of us. He turned his chair slightly so he could turn around and speak to us.

"Hey, how are you today?" he asked me, grinning.

I had to blink twice before I could answer, "I'm, uh, great, thanks. You?" I asked.

"I'm great now thanks," he grinned again.

Jessica threw me a smug look so I shot a questioning look back at her.

_Tell ya later _she mouthed.

_Oh...kay? _I mouthed back.

"So what have you got today?" Jake asked me. I noticed he wasn't paying a blind bit of attention to Jessica.

"I have Physics, French, Maths, and English," I told him smiling.

"Oh yeah. You're in my French aren't you?" he asked.

"Yep," I told him nodding once.

"Cool, he said turning back to the desk he was sitting at.

"He _so_ likes you," Jessica leaned over and whispered to me.

"You think?" I whispered back.

"Yep. He totally ignores me and just speaks to you. And he walked you to class on your first day right?" she

"And yesterday," I added, blushing.

"Yesterday too?!" she squealed, seeming to forget that we were supposed to be whispering.

"Yes," I hissed back, "But I think he is just being nice. I mean doesn't he have a girlfriend?"

"No," she whispered this time, "He _doesn't date_. At all. Heaps of girls have shown interest in him but he just ignores them. They gave up eventually. He's never spoken to a girl or walked them to class or anything before. I bet people are going to be jealous of you," she giggled.

"Oh," I said, "Oh, by the way, why did you give me that look when he said he was great?"

"Because he said he was great _now _which means he wasn't good _before_ he started speaking to you. Which means he _so_ likes you," she grinned at me.

"I think you just have an over imaginative imagination," I laughed.

"We'll see," she said smugly.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the front of class. I quickly texted Lauren telling her about the thing with Jake and asked her what she thought. I also texted Amy. I hadn't spoken to her in ages and I bet she would love to know all about Jake, the Taylor-Lautner-look-alike. She was just as obsessed as I was.

I walked to Physics slowly. I couldn't be bothered with it. The corridor seemed short no matter how slow I walked and I made it to the class way too fast.

I wasn't paying attention to anything as I walked in, so I wasn't expecting what met me when I sat down...

**Please Review xD**


	7. Chapter 7 : Change

Thanks to all of you who reviewed! **SooRetrox** (again), **Danielle** (who reviewed 5 times), **Lauren S** (who also reviewed 5 times) **Bethany** and **AmzyFellowJacobLover**! I love you all!

**Disclaimer :**

I do not own any of the Twilight characters. Period. End of. Finito. Done. Over with. Finished. OK? Got that? Good. Now. Read!

Chapter 7

**Changes**

There was someone sitting at my desk.

Someone was sitting at my desk. The only desk that was (usually) completely empty. And there was someone sitting in the (usually) empty seat next to mine.

I couldn't see them very well as my seat was the second one from the back and there were people standing around, blocking my view.

_Please dont let it be the guy from my dream. Please dont let it be the guy from my dream. God. If you can hear me, please dont let it be the guy from my dream._

I silently prayed it wasn't the guy from my dream as I walked to my seat.

I sighed in relief when I managed to see who was sitting in the spare seat at my desk.

It wasn't him. It wasn't even a guy.

She was small, pale and had short black hair, in a similar style to mine, and obviously had good fashion sense. She was wearing a black t-shirt with a big black belt, black jeans and black pumps which looked amazing in contrast with her pale skin. She was playing with her iPOD touch and didn't seem to notice when I sat down next to her.

"Um... Hi. I'm Becky," I said.

She turned to me and beamed a perfect smile at me. She was totally gorgeous. I suddenly felt extremely plain and boring compared to her.

"I'm Alice," she said, "Nice to meet you, Becky."

"Nice to meet you too, Alice."

"Do you like shopping?" Alice suddenly blurted out at me.

"Urm... Yeah. I love shopping. Do you?" I replied.

"Of course I do! We should go shopping together sometime! You look like you would be an awesome shopping partner!" she squealed.

"Urm... Yeah," I said. I didn't even know her and she was asking me to come shopping with her?

"I can tell that we are going to be such great friends!"she gushed. I could tell already that she was happy and could easily get over-excited. A bit like me.

"Yeah," I said trying to sound enthusiastic.

"What music do you like? Wait! Let me guess..." she closed her eyes and put her fingers on her temples.

"Paramore right?" she asked, grinning.

"How did you guess?" I asked shocked.

"I can tell we are very similar and I love Paramore too! What's your favourite songs by them?" She was practically bouncing up and down on her seat.

"Um... _Ignorance_, _Fences_, _Thats What You Get_ and _Hallelujah_."

"Really? I love_ Ignorance_, _Born For This_, _Hallelujah_ and _When It Rains_."

"Ace."

"What's your favourite books?"

I could tell Alice was going to be interrogating me all through physics so I answered her questions as quickly as I could.

She was still questioning me about my favourite colours, my favourite shops, my favourite plants, my family and just now she was asking about my friends as we packed up to go to break.

"Well, I just moved here a few weeks ago and I dont know many people. I have one friend. She's called Jessica. All my other friends are back in Turriff," I shrugged.

"Cool. Where is Jessica now?" she asked as we walked out the room.

"Biology, I think."

"OK. Lets go get her!" Alice replied tugging on my arm.

"Ohh... kay?" I said letting her drag me to the Biology classes at the end off the corridor.

"Which class?" Alice asked. We were standing in between the two Biology classrooms.

"Dunno," I shrugged.

Alice sighed, "OK."

Just then Jessica came out from the class on our left. She walked over to us and turned her back to Alice like she wasn't there.

"Oh. My. God. That was the longest Biology class _ever_," she said, "How was Physics?"

"It was the total opposite to your class," I laughed, "I met Alice. She's new here and we like all the same things so we instantly clicked," I grinned at Alice. Jessica noticed Alice was there and turned to face her.

"Oh hi. I didn't see you there," she smiled apologetically at Alice.

"No worries, nice to meet you," Alice grinned at her.

"Great! So now we're all acquainted can we _please_ go get some polos and coke?!" I asked desperately.

"Oh. Em. Gee," Alice said, "You love polos and coke?!"

"Urm... Yeah?"

"Me too!" she squealed grabbing my arm, "Come on!"

Me and Alice both bought polos and coke while Jessica got a kit kat senses and some lucozade.

We went and sat on a bench in the small park on the opposite side of the road to the school. Me and Alice hooked our elbows and glugged down our coke together. We began laughing uncontrollably and coke came spurting out our noses which made us snort and laugh even more.

"Urgh, OK, guys? Calm down," Jessica said, not finding anything remotely funny about it. She even looked a bit grossed out from the coke coming out of our noses.

We managed to calm down a bit so I tried to take a sip of my coke but just looking at Alice made me laugh again and we burst into another fit of laughter.

We heard the bell ring behind us but me and Alice were laughing so hard that we couldn't do anything but bend over and laugh even more.

Jessica sighed and got up, "Guys! Come on!" she complained, pulling on my arm, "We're going to be late for class!"

"Oh... kay..." I said between laughs. I managed to get up and I pulled Alice up with me. We still couldn't stop laughing as we made our way, staggering like we were drunk, into school. People kept looking at us but we didn't care. Eventually we stopped as we reached the main door.

"So. What do you have now?" I asked Alice.

"French," I moaned.

"Oh me too! Who with?" Alice asked excitedly, as we made our way up the stairs to french. I noticed Jessica wasn't bothering to join in with our conversation.

"I have Mr Makenny. You?"

"I have Mr Mackenny too! Yay! We are in the same French class!" she said happily.

"Yay! French is going to be so much better now!" I gushed. Then I realised something. Jake was in my French class. I sat next to Jake in French. Now I was going to have to sit through a whole 2 periods with the chatty queen that is Alice and the gorgeous god that is Jake.

Oh crap.

**Please Review xD**


	8. Chapter 8 : Lessons

A big thanks to **SooRetrox**. The only person who reviewed on my last chapter. :( Thanks to everyone who had reviewed. I love reviews. They mean the world to me. I love you all! I am aiming to get 25 reviews before I upload the next chapter. I already have 18. xD

**Disclaimer:**

I own nothing to do with Twilight. I dont own Jake, or Alice or even the awesome people in it. I only own the plot and ideas and my own character. OK?

**Lessons**

"Hey," Jake smiled at me when I sat down next to him in French. I smiled a weak, apologetic smile back as Alice sat down next to me. We sat at the back, where all the empty seats were.

"Hi! I'm Alice! I'm pleased to meet you!" Alice gushed reaching her arm over me to shake Jake's hand.

"I'm... Jake. Please to... uh... meet you too," Jake replied.

Alice giggled.

"Uh, who's she?" Jake leaned over and whispered to me.

"Alice. She introduced herself remember? It wasn't even a minute ago she told you that!" I laughed quietly.

"I know that," he said rolling his eyes, "But I mean WHO is she? Where did she come from? Is she new or something?"

"She's in my Physics class. And I don't know where she came from. She just appeared in the empty seat next to mine. And yes she is new."

"Oh, OK," Jake sighed. He turned to his notepad and began drawing again.

"Wow. He is absolutely gorgeous!" Alice giggled quietly to me. I couldn't help the stab of jealousy that went through me when she said that. I didn't understand it. Why was I jealous about Alice saying Jake was gorgeous? He totally was.

"I know, right?!" I whispered back, trying to hide my jealousy.

I obviously didn't hide it very well.

"Don't worry, I already have a boyfriend," she giggled.

"Oh," I said trying hard not to show my relief. Of course she had a boyfriend. It seemed totally obvious now.

"Yeah, and by the way, he totally likes you," she whispered before turning back to the front of the class and pretending to listen to what the teacher was saying.

I just sat there gawping at the side of her face.

What had she just said? That Jake liked me? Why did everyone suddenly start saying that? He didn't. I bet it's just obvious that I like him so everyone is saying that he likes me back to make me happy. Or to make me get my hopes up so they could suddenly sneak in and snatch him just to watch me crumble.

No. I wasn't going to think like that. Alice had a boyfriend. Jessica, not so much. No. Jessica wouldn't steal Jake from me. Urgh. Who am I kidding? He doesn't want to go out with me. I am plain and boring. I am an ugly geek.

But...

But... He had drawn that picture of me. And it was a good picture of me.

That had to mean something. Right?

"Rebecca! Why don't you tell us what you have written down!" Mr Makenny boomed across the classroom to me, startling me.

Oh crud.

"Er... well... I wrote down," that French is utter merde and I am never going to pass it, "that he went on holiday to Rome in Italy and bought his family all presents...?" God. Why don't people look it up themselves rather than getting us to get the answer for them.

Its like in maths. They always ask you, 'If Steve had bought 6 bananas and 1 grapefruit and the price came to £2.56 how much did one banana cost?' Well why dont you go to the answers at the back of the book and look it up yourself rather than have us all work it out? God. It annoys me so much when I get questions like that. I want to rip up the page and tell them to find it out for themselves. I have better things to do in my life.

"Becky? Helloo?" A hand waved in front of my face, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? What?" I asked. I sounded like I had fallen asleep and someone had poked me awake.

"Are you free this weekend? I want to take you shopping!" Alice said.

"Urm... Yeah. I'm free. Where do you want to go shopping?"

"I dont know," she sighed, "I only just moved here at the weekend, thats why I need new clothes, so I don't know where all the good shops are."

"How about Glasgow? There are some amazing shops there."

"Oooh! Yeah, I was forgetting Glasgow was so close to here," she giggled.

Suddenly the bell rang, so I gathered my stuff together and began walking out the class to Maths with Alice beside me. I was just out the door when a hand came out and grabbed my arm.

"Hey, what are you in now?" Jake asked me, still holding my arm like I was going to run away.

Alice said bye and waved to me before walking to her next class, but I barely noticed. My attention was fixed on the large hand that was wrapped around my arm. I tried not to look at it, looking at his face while I answered him but it never made me any more unaware of his hand.

"I'm going to Maths. Why?" I asked, glancing down at my arm. He was holding my arm just below my elbow and his hand easily wrapped all the way round my slim arm.

"Just wondering," he shrugged, then realised he was still holding my arm and let go of it, "Well see ya later." He turned and began walking in the opposite direction to me.

I turned my back to his retreating form and began walking to Maths. Jessica caught up with me soon enough. I noticed her mood was better now Alice wasn't with us.

"Oh my god. That was the most boring class ever," she yawned, as to prove her point.

I laughed, "French was bad too."

"Urgh, we have Maths now don't we?" she moaned.

"Yep," I said, sighing.

We walked into Maths and took our seats. I didn't pay much attention to the class, I was too busy thinking about Jake. It was quickly turning into an obbsession.

The bell rang for lunch and me and Jessica walked to the canteen together. It had begun to rain and Jessica didn't have a coat. She refused to go out in the rain in case her hair was ruined.

"So, hows it going with Jake?" she asked me as we waited in the line.

"Not very we-" I was cut off by a small pixie who suddenly danced up to us.

"Hi guys! Urgh, its raining like mad today. Wish I'd brought a coat," she shivered, wrapping her arms around her self, like she was cold "I dont want to get my Gucci boots all a mess either," she held out her leg for us to admire her boots. They were ankle length, suede, platform boots and had a side zip as the main feature. **(go to http://www . gucci . com /uk/uk-english/uk/fall-winter-09/womens-shoes/#0-985118-228933C20001000**** to see what I mean. Remove all spaces) **They were amazing. I really wouldn't want to get them wet and ruin them either.

We bought our food and sat down. I had a panini, Alice had pasta and Jessica had a salad. She was on a 'diet'. Sheesh.

"Come on guys! Hurry up! I need some more coke!" Alice said impatiently, bouncing on her seat.

"Urgh, calm down," Jessica said moodily. She had been picking at her salad and had barely eaten anything.

"Jessica, eat!" I told her, pushing her salad further towards her.

"I'm not hungry," she said picking her salad up and dumping it in the bin, "Well are you coming or not?" she asked impatiently when we just sat there gawking at her.

We turned at looked at each other before getting up and following after her.

**Reviews make me super happy and type faster! xD**

**REVIEW! Please?**


	9. Chapter 9 : Trouble

Thanks to all of you who told me you liked the last chapter and thanks to **MeganDx** for reviewing! xD This is the longest chapter so far and I know loads of you have been nagging me to upload it so here it is! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer :**

I do not own any of the Twilight characters. I don't even own Alice's wicked boots. Unfortunately. :(

**A/N** : Just to warn you there are lots of "sexual innuendoes" (as my English teacher would say) and mild language in this chapter.

Chapter 9

**Trouble**

The rest of Maths went by and then I had English. My English teacher was a tall, pear shaped woman in her late 20s early 30s who desperately needed a make over. Her brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail which made her face look wider than it actually was, and she was wearing a dull brown skirt which hit just below the knee, a brown top and black cardigan. Her shoes were plain black high heels, which, to be honest, made her ankles look fat. It was horrifying to look at.

I sat down at the empty desk behind Jessica, as she had Charlie sitting next to her.

We were still doing Romeo and Juliet so I didn't pay much attention. I knew it by heart any way.

"Rebecca!" Someone called to me, snapping me out of my day dream about having a cappuccino with cream, marshmallows and cocoa powder on top when I got home.

"Rebecca, as you are obviously not paying much attention you can read the nurses lines for this scene," my English teacher told me. I couldn't remember her name but she was annoying me already.

I hadn't been keeping up so I quickly turned until I found the next scene. We were only on Act 1 Scene 3.

"Nurse, where's my daughter? Call her forth to me," someone read.

"Now, by my maidenhead at twelve year old, I bade her come. What, lamb! What, lady-bird! God forbid! Where's this girl? What, Juliet!" I read. God this was so boring.

We read on like that until the bell rang and I quickly grabbed my copy of Romeo and Juliet and bolted for the door.

Jessica had disappeared so I ended up walking home on my own.

I made my way up to my room and added more to my essay on Romeo and Juliet. We hadn't finished the book in class yet but I didn't care. The sooner I got it finished the better.

**Amzy says (16.15):**

Hey! Hows school going?

**BECKiiMAii. Says (16:16):**

Craply. I have two friends though. Jessica and Alice. Alice just started yesterday but I dont think Jessica likes her. And I had to read Romeo and Juliet in english. And there is this totally fit guy who is in my regi and he walks me to class! AND he is in my french. He looks JUST like TLautner :P

**Amzy says (16.16):**

OMG! Spill! Is he nice? Do you like him? Does he like you? Is he single?

**BECKiiMAii. Says (16:17):**

Sheesh! Calm down! Yes he is nice, yes I like him, Alice and Jessica both say he likes me and yes he is single. That answer all your questions? :L

**Amzy says (16.18):**

Not all of them. But enough for now ;)

Oh brb.

**BECKiiMAii. Says (16:19):**

Okiie dokie.

When Amy says 'brb' she is usually gone for 10 minutes, so I decided to read more of the House of Night. They were amazing books.

After a while, Amy still hadn't replied, and I was beginning to feel kinda thirsty and I remembered that cappuccino I was planning on having.

I made my way downstairs and started up the coffee maker. I stood and stared out the window over the sink while I waited for it to heat up.

Eventually it was hot enough and I frothed the milk and added the coffee. I then stuck cream and marshmallows and dusted some cocoa power on and made my way back upstairs. Amy had been speaking to me so I quickly replied saying that I had gone for a appuccino. I also noticed Lauren had been speaking to me too. And Caisei. I blew on my cappuccino to cool it down, and then took a sip while I wrote my replies to them.

Lauren was asking me how my day went, and so was Caisei. Lauren told me about how Mr McVay had been all camp in Admin, and Caisei told me about how the Library kicked them out. Again.

Mum called me for tea so I signed out and made my way downstairs again, carrying my cappuccino. I sat down and ate my chicken and wedges absent-mindedly while Jonathan and Catherine babbled on about how school was. When I was finished, I stuck my plate in the dishwasher and made my way back up to my room.

I was bored, so I decided to sort out the rest of my stuff I still had to unpack. There were two large cardboard boxes over beside me desk so I pulled them out and began to unpack the things that were in them. The first one was all my ornaments I had collected over the years. There were mugs from when I was christened, my fairies, my little glass pigs, my cats and my photo frames. I decided to stick most of the ornaments on the shelves in my wardrobe as I had nothing on them at the moment. The second box was full of things like old magazines, newspaper articles of me and lots of other random papers. I pulled out all my old sugars and put them in my bedside table, and shoved the box into a corner of my wardrobe.

I found a suitcase under one of the stacks of shelves, that I had forgotten about, and opened it. I found some jumpers, jeans, and a couple of t-shirts. I picked out all the good ones and then shoved the bad ones back in.

I was feeling much better now, and it was around 9 at night so I decided there was no point on going back on my laptop. I went to my bed and turned on my TV. I switched it to 4Music and began watching the UK top 40. I danced around and sang to some of the songs but most of the top 10 were rubbish. I turned my TV off and got into my pyjamas. I climbed into bed and read the rest of my book before going to sleep.

I woke up earlier than usual. There was no reason, I just woke up and was awake. Which was odd. I usually take ages to wake up and get out of bed. It was just after 6 so I took my time to climbed in the shower and get dressed. I decided to go for a layered look today, so I put on a white polo shirt, a grey tank top and then a black cardigan. It looked OK with my black jeans and converses.

I brushed and ran mousse through my hair, scrunching it up slightly so it would curl. It was around 7 now so I went and had breakfast. I had cheerios again and I was so hungry I had 3 bowls. When I was finally full, I went back up to my room and turned on my TV again. It was too early for the charts on 4Music and all that was on was shopping. I flicked through the channels but there was nothing worth watching on so I turned it off and just lay on my bed. I decided to listen to Paramore so I stuck my headphones in my ears and turned it to a random song.

_I'm sitting in a room_

_Made up of only big white walls_

_And in the halls_

_There are people looking through_

_The window in the door_

_Though they know exactly what we're here for_

_Don't look up just let them think_

_There's no place else you'd rather be_

I sang along, still lying on my bed.

_You're always on display_

_For everyone to watch and learn from_

_Don't you know by now_

_You can't turn back_

_Because this road is all you'll ever have_

_It's obvious that you're dying, dying_

_Just living proof that the camera's lying_

_And oh oh open wide_

_Cause this is your night so smile_

_Cause you'll go out in style_

_You'll go out in style_

_If you let me I could_

_I'd show you how to build your fences_

_Set restrictions_

_Separate from the world_

_The constant battle that you hate to fight_

_Just blame the limelight_

_Don't look up just let them think_

_There's no place else you'd rather be in now_

_You can't turn back_

_Because this road is all you'll ever have_

_It's obvious that you're dying, dying_

_Just living proof that the camera's lying_

_And oh oh open wide_

_This is your night so smile_

_Yeah yeah you're asking for it_

_With every breath that you breathe in_

_Just breathe it in_

_Yeah yeah well you're just a mess_

_You do all this big talking_

_So now let's see you walk in_

_I said let's see you walk in_

_Yeah yeah well you're just a mess_

_You do all this big talking_

_So now let's see you walk in_

_I said let's see you walk in_

_It's obvious that you're dying, dying_

_Just living proof that the camera's lying_

_And oh oh open wide_

_Yeah oh oh open wide_

_Yeah oh oh open wide_

_Cause you'll go out in style_

_You'll go out in style_

When the song ended I got up and grabbed my stuff for school and went downstairs. I grabbed my money from the kitchen and shouted bye to everyone. I was just about to open the door to the entrance hall, when Catherine came running through from the kitchen and gave me a hug before running into the living room. I laughed and opened the door. I quickly looked in the mirror and fluffed my, now dry, hair before walking out the front door.

Jessica had already gone, by the looks of things, so I walked to school on my own today. Half way there I met up with Alice. She babbled on about how much homework she had already and we chattered on about how they always make us laid down with homework the first few weeks. When we got to school the bell rang for registration, so we said our byes and made our way to our registration classes.

Jessica wasn't there when I walked in so I decided to sit next to Jake again. I dropped my stuff onto the empty desk next to him and sat down.

"Hey, babe," the guy from across the aisle leaned over and said to me.

I turned to him, "What?"

"Fancy coming for a ride with me tonight babe?" he asked, winking.

"Nah, I dont think your engine is up to it, _babe_," I told him, turning back to face the front.

"Urm... babe? I wasn't speaking about cars," he said, acting like I was totally stupid.

I turned and faced him, looking him in the eye I said, "Neither was I."

I turned back to the front of the class again, hearing a few 'way!'s from his mates who sat near him. The guy in front of him leaned over and elbowed him and said to me, "I bet you'd be a good ride, eh babe?"

"Thats for me to know and you to never find out," I told him not bothering to look at him.

"Aw, come on babe! Just one little ride?" he pleaded.

"No. End of. Deal with it. I don't ride with jerks," I told him.

"Hey, babe, wanna come play with me? I'd bet you'd have fun coming," someone else said to me.

I sighed. These innuendoes were really annoying me, "No. I wont be _coming_ with you. The only thing I will be doing is _going_. Away from you and your stupid attempts to ride with me."

"Oooooh!" some of them said back to me.

One of them wasn't about to give up though.

"Babe, are these jerks annoying you? Just ignore them. Why dont you ride with me? I bet you'll come with me right?"

All these double meanings and innuendoes were really pissing me off now. Couldn't they get the message?

I turned to face them, and they all looked at me with dirty little smirks on all their faces. They thought I would give in. Whatever.

"No. I will not ride with any of you. No. I will not come with any of you. And would you just shut up and leave me alone already? I. Am. Not. Interested. Got that?" I told them.

"Oooh. Some one's in a bad mood," the first guy said, " I bet I could cheer you up though babe. I can just imagine you screaming my name while we -"

"Stop. Stop right there," I interrupted them. I REALLY did not want to listen to his little fantasy, "If you want a ride so bad why dont you have a 3-some with some of your mates here? They seem to want a ride as bad as you do. Then you will all be satisfied. I bet you will all have lots of fun," I said sarcastically.

They all looked at each other in horror and quickly turned back to the front, ignoring each other.

_Ha!_ I thought. _Serves them right._

"Wow," Jake said. He was looking at me with shock.

"What?" I asked, shrugging my shoulders.

"No one has ever spoken to them like that. You really stood up to them."

"Well, I learnt to stand up for myself back in Turriff. It's a part of life. If you can't stand up for who you are then you wont get any where in life," I told him.

"True. But no one speaks to Shay and his mates like that and gets away with it. He will come for you after school I bet. So just watch out," he warned me.

"Oh please," I snorted, "The biggest guy in my class was scared of me because I attacked him for mocking how short I was, I aint afraid of them."

"You... attacked someone?"

"Yeah. I slapped him right across the face. Didn't bother me again after that."

Jake was still looking at me, shock and fear in his eyes.

"Chill, Jake! I aint gonna slap you," I laughed, "I only beat up guys who annoy me. You are too nice to slap any way."

He seemed to relax when I said that, "I now know not to get on your bad side. Although I would still look out or Shay."

"I will. Don't worry. It will be him who is in pieces. Not me," I said.

Shay seemed to hear me, because he leaned over the aisle again and said, "I wouldn't be so sure on that. If I was you I'd watch your back."

"Oh really?" I raised my eyebrows, "What'cha going to do to me? You wouldn't hit a girl would you?" I said with mock innocence.

"No. I don't hit them. I play with them," he said, with and evil glint in his eye.

"Oh, you do, do you? You'll have to catch me first. And if you try anything on me you wont be having any fun for a while," I told him matter of factly.

"Oh. What will you do to me shorty?"

"You'll see," I told him smugly, though I really had no idea what I was going to do to him if he got me.

"I wouldn't say that if I was you," Jake told me, fear in his eyes again.

"Well it's a good thing you aint me then isn't it?" I smiled at him.

Suddenly the bell rang so I gathered my stuff and got up to make my way to class.

"This isn't over, bitch," Shay growled in my ear as I walked out the classroom.

"Too right BD," I told him, and walked away.

_**I dont know if any of you got any of the innuendoes, but I personally thought they were quite funny. So. What do you think? I have bits already written out for the next chapter as I couldn't fit them in this one so chapter 10 should be out soon! Please review and tell me what you think! If you have any ideas at all please tell me them, and if you have any criticism I will take it on board and try to make my story better. BTW: The song was Fences by Paramore. Don't you just love a bit of Paramore? Lol. I love you all!**_

**Review! xD**


	10. Chapter 10 : Plans

Here is Chapter 10. xD I don't really like this chapter. It was supposed to be part of Chapter 9 but it just didn't fit so it is in this chapter. It isn't as good as I wanted it to be now. There wont be much more school related stuff now. I am gonna skip a big chunk to make the story more interesting. Don't worry though, it will still make sense.

Thanks to everyone who told me they loved the innuendoes! I loved them too. xD

**Disclaimer :**

I don't own Twilight. Je ne possède pas le crépuscule. Ich besitze nicht Dämmerung. Non possiedo la penombra. Got that? Good.

Chapter 10

**Plans**

I was beginning to know my way around school now. My mum had always said I had a good sense of direction and I suppose she was right.

My first class was RMPS. I hated RMPS. I sat at the back and just drew on my hand. I ended up having my name with lots smiley faces and hearts all over my hand and wrist. It was kinda cool. I met up with Alice at break time. Jessica was obviously off as she hadn't show up.

Me and Alice made up a hand shake that went skin, skin, clap clap, high five, high five, double skin, twirl and handshake. We had it perfected within 5 minutes.

Soon the bell rang for class, so we made our way inside.

"I have PE now," Alice said, almost skipping as we walked down the corridor.

"Me too! Who with?" I asked her.

"Miss. Petes," Alice said.

I grinned, "Me too! We're in the same PE class!"

"YAY!" Alice almost squealed.

We managed to get changed and made it to the Gym Hall in record time.

Gym went past quickly. We were doing football which was fine by me. We were outside, as the PE halls were too small. It was a good thing it was sunny today.

Me and Alice ended up being in the same team, and together we scored 4 goals against the other team.

"Woo!" Alice yelled, as we made our way back to school, "We won!"

"Of course we did! We kicked their asses!" I laughed.

Suddenly one of Shay's group came and started walking next to us.

"Well hello there," he said, checking Alice out.

"Buh bye," I said dragging Alice away from him.

We were just reaching school and the weird guy was still trying to get our attention. He was starting to get on my nerves.

"What do you have next?" Alice asked me.

"We have French I think," I told her. I still couldn't remember my timetable. Good sense of direction I had. Photographic memory I did not.

"Yeah. I think we do. I was thinking I had History," she laughed.

"You took History?" I asked her as we made our way into school.

"Yeah. Did you?"

"No. I took Geography. I don't like dead people," I shuddered.

Alice rolled her eyes.

We quickly got dressed and made our way to French. I was happy. I knew the next two classes I had would be with Jake, as I had Guidance after French.

"Hey," Jake greeted me when I sat down next to him.

"Hi," I said back.

Jake grinned at me.

Oh god. I wish he wouldnt do that. I turn to jelly and look like a complete freak when he smiles at me.

_Stop staring Becky! _Annoying Albert muttered to me.

I managed to gain control of my body again and blinked twice to clear my head. Lets hope he doesn't smile at me again.

I tried to pay attention to Mr Makenny, but it was hard. My mind can't cope with too much information at once. I end up getting lost because my mind went for a wander and I end up being miles away from where I am supposed to be.

I think I was doing it again.

Whoa. What did Mr Makenny just say?

"So, everybody get out your diaries and write in your homework. Remember it's for a week today."

Shizz. What the hell was the homework?

I looked at the time. Wow. It was almost lunch time. I got out my diary but got stuck with what to write in.

"Uh, what was the homework?" I asked Alice.

"I have no idea. I was just going to ask you," Alice said, looking embarrassed.

"OK. I'll ask Jake. He must know," I turned to Jake, "Hey, what was the homework again?" I asked him.

"We have to do page 1 and 2 in our homework booklets. Weren't you paying attention?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

_Don't do that!_ I yelled telepathicly at him.

"Uh, no. I aint very good at French," I told him.

"Why are you in the top French then?"

"What? This is the top French class?" I asked him.

"Uh, yeah. I thought you knew that," Jake was looking at me like I was slightly mad. Didn't blame him, personally.

"Uh. No. I didn't know that. I am rubbish at French. It goes in one ear, rattles around for a bit, and then goes out the other ear."

Jake laughed. Great. That wasn't meant to be funny. I cant help it that I say utter rubbish sometimes.

I wrote in my homework and the bell rang for lunch just as I put my diary in my bag.

Alice grabbed my arm and practically bolted for the door.

"Whoa! What's the hurry?" I asked her, when we were out the door.

"They have chicken fajitas in the canteen and I need to get one before they all go!" she babbled, still dragging me along.

"Do they?" I perked up. Seriously. I love fajitas.

"Yeah, now come on!" she tugged on me again, but I was almost walking as fast as she was now. I needed a Fajita.

We practically ran to the canteen and managed to both get fajitas, which made us happy. Afterwards we got our polos and coke and sat out the front to soak up some sun.

It seemed too soon that the bell rang.

We trudged slowly back to class and made it just before Mr Makenny started the lesson.

I stared blankly at him while he explained something. I wasn't paying attention so I have no idea what.

Suddenly a hand waved in front of my face, "Becky? Helloo? You there? Snap out of it," Jake said.

I blinked and shook myself slightly.

"Uh, what?" I asked him.

"I was asking you if you were free this weekend?" Jake asked me.

Ohmigod.

Jake is asking me if I am free this weekend.

"I would love..."

Then I noticed Alice staring at me with big eyes. Crap. I had told her I would go shopping with her this weekend. And I was in desperate need of some new clothes.

"Uh, I don't know. I told Alice I would go shopping with her," I told him solemnly.

Jake raised an eyebrow. I tried not to think about how sexy he looked.

"All weekend?"

"Huh?"

"You can't be going shopping all weekend," he said, eyebrow still raised.

"Erm... No, No. Not all weekend," I laughed, "Even I couldn't shop all weekend. Mind you I don't know about her," I said nodding my head towards Alice.

She laughed, "Oh I went shopping for 32 hours flat once." She seemed proud of it. Sheesh.

I laughed at her, "I bet you slept for 32 hours flat after that too," I told her. I turned back to Jake.

"So, what day are you going shopping? You free on Saturday?" he pressed.

"Erm, I don't know, Alice," I asked turning to face her again, "When do you want to go shopping?"

"I don't mind. Sunday is fine for me," she shrugged her little shoulders.

"Great! So do you want to come to the cinema with me Saturday evening?" Jake asked, bringing my attention back to him. I felt like I was watching a tennis match, back and forth, back and forth.

"Uh, sure! What, uh, film did you want to go see?" I asked, dazed. He wanted to take me to the cinema. At night. Thats practically a date! Ohmigod.

"I was thinking about going and seeing the _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part II_ what do you think?"

I made a face.

"Bleh. Can't we go see _Kung Fu Panda: The Kaboom of Doom?"_

"What? You want to go see that?!" Jake sounded shocked.

"Yeah," I shrugged.

"But... I thought you liked Harry Potter?"

"I do."

"So why do you want to go see _Kung Fu Panda: The Kaboom of Doom_? Don't you want to go see Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part II?"

"No. I prefer comedies. Unless you want to go see Harry Potter. If you want to I would go see it with you..."

"No! No. I just thought you might want to go see it. Not many girls would come with me to go see Kung Fu Panda," he shook his head.

"Well... Thats me," I said brightly, "Jack Black is a legend."

Jake looked a bit shocked at that remark.

"No kidding? He is a total legend! Did you see him in the _School of Rock_?"

"Yeah! He was so funny in that! I loved him in Kung Fu Panda. That was his best movie," I laughed.

"Yeah," Jake raised his eyebrows, seeming impressed. Sheesh. Was a girl not allowed to watch a comedy once in a while?

"Hey," Alice said, tapping my arm, "When do you want me to come pick you up to go shopping? Is 9 OK?"

"9?!" I squeaked.

Jake laughed.

"Is 9 too early for you? How about 10?"

"10! Erm... can we make it half 10? I need my sleep on a weekend."

Alice sighed, "OK. Fine. I will be on your doorstep at 10.30 on Sunday. And you better be ready!" she told me sternly.

Somehow I had a feeling she was going to drag me back up to my room give me a make-over before we left...

**_OK. So. What do you think of it so far? _**

**_Note: The story is set in 2011 so I looked up movies that would be out in 2011. Just to let you know. :)_**

_Please review. xD_


	11. Chapter 11 : The Date

It's finally here! Chapter 11 has finally made an appearance! :) Personally I adore this chapter. It's my favourite so far. I am skipping most of the school parts from now on because... well I mean because. Its school. Who wants to read about school? The last few chapters were just to build up the characters a bit. Its now getting into the good stuff. XD

**Disclaimer : **

I do not own these characters. Not even Caisei, Kay, Lauren etc. They are based on my real friends and they wont let me own them. Everything is copyright of the owners... blah blah blah... whatever. Here's chapter 11.

Chapter 11

**The Date**

I was standing in front of my mirror, re-doing my hair. Again.

It wouldn't look right at all. I had it natural, but it stuck out everywhere so I straightened it, then it was too flat, so I added some mousse, and now it looked greasy. Great. I was contemplating whether to re-wash it or not when the door bell rang.

Shoot.

I looked at the time. Jake told me he would come pick me up at 7 as the movie started at 7.45. But it was only half six. I ran downstairs and opened the door.

"Oh my god! You can't go out to the cinema looking like that!" someone squeaked.

I looked down and there was Alice, standing on the path at the bottom of the steps to my front door.

Oh no.

"Come on! He will be here soon!" Alice said, grabbing my hand and dragging me back upstairs to my wardrobe.

"Why are you even here?" I asked her, bluntly as she dragged me back into my wardrobe.

"Because I came to wish you good luck. And to make sure you looked OK," she said, standing me in the middle of the room.

I rolled my eyes, course she would want to make sure I didn't go out looking like an emo.

"Now. Loose the black. All of it," he gestured to my outfit.

I got undressed and then she re-dressed me in red skinny jeans, a purple top, and a blue belt. I had to squint to look at myself in the mirror it was so bright.

"Whoa Alice. Jake will be blinded when he sees me. He may not even see me," I laughed.

"Don't be silly! You look great. And you stand out. You can't have your make-up too bright though," she said, and began taking off all my make-up and re-applying it. She also managed to make my hair look ace, by spiking it into little spikes all round my head, a bit like hers.

"Wow," I told her when she was done.

"Yep. All you need now are these," she said, holding up my favourite heels.

"Oh my god. I can't wear them!" I gasped.

"Yes you can," she said, already putting them on my feet.

Looking in the mirror I looked great. Which was a change.

"See? I knew it would work."

And she was right. The skinny jeans and high heels made me look taller and after a while, the clashing colours looked OK.

"Wait, wait, wait! Alice screeched.

"What?"

"You need a bag!"

She rushed over to where I stuck all my bags and began rummaging around. Eventually she came out with a small black handbag and handed it to me.

"Now, remember to take your phone, wait, give it to me," she held her hand out so I pointed to the shelf where I had put my phone. She pulled out her phone and traded numbers with me, "OK. Text me how it goes," she handed my phone back to me.

I looked at the time. It was almost 7. I stuck my phone in the bag and I grabbed my purse and stuck it in my bag too.

"Oh wait! One last thing!" Alice squeaked.

She ran to my make-up bag and pulled out my pink lip gloss.

"Take a mirror too," she told me handing me my lip gloss and diving back into my make-up bag to get a mirror.

"OK. I'm going now. Have fun," she winked at me and headed for the door to my wardrobe.

"Bye," I called as she walked out. I rummaged in my drawers for my contacts and carefully put them in. I wanted to be able to see the movie. I quickly brushed my teeth and then went and sat on my bed, facing the window. I only noticed Jake's arrival from the doorbell ringing downstairs. I grabbed my bag and headed for the door as fast as I could.

I heard Jonathan yell, "I'll get it!" as I almost ran out my room.

"No you will not get it!" I screamed, running along the landing.

"Why?" he asked looking up at me as I ran downstairs.

"Because it's for me. Tell mum I will be back before 10," I told him before breezing past him to the door.

I glanced in the mirror in the hall one last time before opening the front door.

My heart stopped beating when I saw him. I swear I lost it for a second. I waited for it to start up again before I spoke.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Wow," Jake said, pretending to shield his eyes.

"I know. Alice got here before you," I laughed. I stepped out and closed the door behind me.

"Next time I'll come earlier," he laughed.

I couldn't help smiling up at him as we walked down the steps. He said next time. That meant he wanted to do this again.

"So. You're buying the popcorn eh?" he said as we turned and started walking down the road.

"Yep. When I go to the cinema I am the one who always buys the popcorn. Means I can get more than everyone else as I bought it," I grinned.

"Ahh. Smart."

"No. Greedy," I said, and then we both laughed.

We made it to the cinema ahead of time so we took our time comparing popcorn.

"Ah. I think this one," Jake said, picking up some salted butterkist popcorn.

"Nah, I think this one. According to the label it had more calories which means it's badder for you," I told him, waving the toffee popcorn I had picked up.

"Badder? Don't you mean worse?" Jake laughed.

"Bad, badder, worse, worserer, whatever. It's the same thing," I laughed.

"OK. So the fattening toffee popcorn versus the blood pressure increasing salty popcorn," Jake said.

"Now I like the salty popcorn. But I like the toffee popcorn too," I said, with a fake serious face on.

"But which is better?" Jake asked, playing along.

"There's only one way to find out," I told him.

"FIGHT!" we both yelled, and then burst into hysterics. (**Note: If any of you have watched Harry Hill's TV Burp then you will understand what we are on about. Sheesh. That man is hilarious. xD**)

We ended up getting the toffee popcorn because I pointed out that since I was buying it, I should get to pick which one we got. I also bought a bottle of coke.

We went to buy our tickets and found out that they were showing it in 3d too. We decided to go for the 3d viewing. I loved the 3d glasses. The man at the door of the screen eyed us up a bit, with a look that so said, "ahhh". He ripped off part of our tickets and gave us them back with the awesome glasses.

We went in and sat down. We had seats right near the back, in the middle, which meant we had some of the best seats.

We began laughing hysterically again when we put the glasses on. They were too big for me, and slightly too small for Jake. It was so funny.

The movie was amazing. The 3d glasses made the characters jump out the screen. It was so cool. Me and Jake had reached in for some popcorn at the same time a few times and the electricity that zinged through me when we did was amazing. I did it deliberately a few times just to get the feeling again. Jake had asked me for some of my coke too, as he hadn't bought any for himself. I couldn't help smiling. It was like a proper date.

When I looked over at Jake for the millionth time (I swear I was watching him more than the actual movie) he looked at me and pulled a funny face, which made me laugh really hard. And I was drinking some of my coke. So I kinda snorted into it and it went all down my chin, which Jake found highly amusing. I wiped it off with my hand and tried not to laugh into my coke again. I gave up and put the lid back on. I just knew that if I laughed, it would go all down my top.

We finished the popcorn before the movie was finished, which was annoying as I really needed to wash my hands. I hated having sticky hands. I ended up licking it off, which made Jake stare at me like I was mad.

"What?" I asked him, after I had licked the worst off.

"Nothing," Jake smirked, turning back to the movie.

I shook my head and turned to the screen too.

And got a fright when Po (that's the Panda for you who don't know) jumped and seemed to come out the screen. It was kinda freaky, but cool at the same time.

"Hey," Jake whispered in my ear, I turned to face him and we were less than an inch apart until he pulled back slightly, "Can I have some more coke?" he asked, smiling.

"Sure," I replied in a daze, handing him the coke. The current that had flowed between us for that second, was amazing. Suddenly Albert decided to pop up and give me a physics lesson.

_Yeah. Next thing the light bulb above your head will finally turn 'on'._

_Oh shut up._

_Can't. I don't have an 'off' switch._

_Dammit. Go away. I am trying to watch this._

_Actually you have been watching Jake more than the movie._

_So? Shut up and go away._

_Maybe Jake is a battery and you are the not very bright light bulb. He seems to turn you on._

_Oh, SHUT UP! _ I yelled in my mind to Albert. God. I have had enough of innuendoes.

Silence.

Maybe I just had to yell at them to shut up and they did.

Hmmm...

Suddenly several things happened at once. Someone on the screen said something, the credits started rolling, really bad music started playing, the lights came on, and Jake poked me.

"Hey, we leaving then?" he asked, taking the glasses off.

"Uh, sure," I said copying him, and sticking them on my head.

"Lets go then," Jake said, standing up.

We got up and I went to the bathroom to wash my hands and freshen up. I applied my lip gloss and fixed my hair as it had gone all weird from sitting in the seat in the cinema. I checked the time. I was only quarter to 9.

When I came out Jake was waiting for me. I could see loads of girls staring at him and whispering to their mates, but I didn't let that phase me. I walked straight up to him and smiled. He smiled back which made a few of the girls give me jealous glares.

"What do you want to do now? Do you want me to take you home?" he asked.

"I said I would be back before 10 so I still have an hour. I don't mind. If you're bored of me I'll easily go home..."

"No!" he blurted out, "I mean, no, I don't get bored of you," he laughed, and ran his fingers through his hair, which made his t-shirt ride up a bit and I caught a glimpse of a 6 pack. Drool...

"So where do you want to go?" I asked, just then my stomach rumbled. I crossed my arms over my stomach and tried to get it to shut up.

Jake laughed, "Sounds like you're hungry. Lets go get some food," he suggested.

"Can we get ice cream?" I asked, brightly.

"Ice cream?" Jake raised an eyebrow. I wish he wouldn't do that.

"Yeah! I feel like ice cream right now," I grinned, my arms still folded over my stomach.

"You, strange, strange girl," he laughed.

"Thats me. Strange and wonderful," I grinned.

"Yep, that's you," it think I heard him mumble to himself.

"Lets go!" I said brightly heading for the doors.

I saw Jake roll his eyes before he started following me into the night.

We went to the first shop that was still open and found some cart dor chocolate ice cream. We also found some plastic spoons to eat it with.

We ran, giggling and laughing (me giggling, Jake laughing.) to the nearest park, before sitting on a bench and digging in.

"Haha! You got a blob on your nose!" Jake laughed.

"Where?" I asked.

"There," he said, wiping it away with his index finger and sticking it in my mouth. I licked it and then pretended to bite his finger which he found really funny. I scoped some ice cream up with my finger and tried to stick it on his nose but he ate it off my finger before I could. We ended up feeding each other with our fingers. Then when the ice cream melted too much for us to do that we went back to spoons.

When we were done I stuck it in the bin next to the bench and turned to face Jake.

"What shall we do now? Buy more ice cream?" I teased.

"I wouldn't mind that. But I think my stomach would," he laughed, patting his stomach.

"Same," I laughed, copying him.

"Come on," Jake said, standing up. He reached out, grabbed my hand and pulled me up, but he didn't let my hand go like I thought he would. He began walking like that, and I ended up being dragged along.

"Come on!" he said again, turning to face me with a great big grin on his face. He pulled on my hand again and I think he pulled a bit to hard, because next thing I was crashing into his chest. I looked up at him, shocked by the contacts effect it had on me. It was what I thought it would probably feel like being electrocuted. But in a good way.

We stood there for a minute, just staring at each other. Not moving at all.

Then the next thing I knew, he bent his head down and was pressing his lips to mine.

Sure, I'd been kissed before, but it never felt like this. Before it was just like touching someone, it didn't make me feel all tingly, all... alive, like Jake's kiss did.

I reached up and put my free hand up behind his neck, pulling him closer. He deepened the kiss and I was out of breath quickly.

But maybe that was something to do with me hyperventilating.

When we came up for air, we grinned at each other. It must have had the same effect on Jake that it had on me.

"Wow," Jake said, resting his forehead against mine.

I just grinned stupidly at him. I was extremely giddy and words still couldn't form in my head.

"Come on, lets get you home before you collapse. Or do you want me to carry you?" Jake joked, raising an eyebrow.

Dammit, that just made me want to kiss him all over again.

He stepped back and began walking, our hands still linked. I couldn't help resting my head on his arm as we walked.

We didn't say much as we walked home, we just laughed about the movie and discussed doing it again some other time.

"So... are we going out then?" I asked him when we reached my house. I wanted to make sure we were before I went and told Alice.

"Yeah," he scratched his head, showing his 6 pack off again, "I suppose we are," he laughed.

I stopped on the top step and turned to face him. There were only 3 steps and I was still shorter than him. It was kind of funny.

"I'll see you at school on Monday then... unless," he paused.

"Unless?" I pressed.

He looked kind of sheepish, "Uh, I was going to ask if you were busy tomorrow but then I remembered you're going shopping with Alice.

"Yeah. I would say we could meet up when we get back but from what I know about Alice we will be gone all day and maybe even most of the night," I laughed.

"Yeah," Jake laughed, "Oh, one last thing."

"Yeah?"

He bent his head and kissed me for the second time in half an hour.

He pulled away much to soon and grinned at me, before turning and walking down the path. I watched him until he disappeared from sight.

_**Well? What do you think? I don't know about you but I love it to bits. Please review and tell me what you think. I wont even mind if you sent me a review saying you didn't like it. Any kind of review is better than none. :) I would love it if 5 people reviewed this chapter. Everyone who reviews gets an acknowledgement. :)**_

_**Review! xD**_


	12. Chapter 12 : Happiness

Thanks to **Danielle** and **Megan** for reviewing! I know only 2 people reviewed and I said I wanted 5, but **Danielle** kept pestering me to upload this chapter. And now she will go on about the next chapter and the next and the next... LOL. So this chapter is dedicated to you **Danielle**.

**Disclaimer :**

I don't own Twilight, any of the characters or the plots. I just nick the ideas and then twist them into my own story. OK?

Chapter 12

**Happiness**

Walking in the house, I couldn't help grinning. But then, when I reached the hall, my grin disappeared.

There stood mum, arms crossed, absolutely fuming.

"Where have you been young lady? I don't remember saying you could go out until all hours. Where were you anyway? Who were you with? Why didn't you tell me rather than telling your brother to tell me?" she ranted.

"OK. First of all I was at the cinema with Jake. I told you when we were having tea and you said OK. Second of all, you weren't around when I was leaving so I told Jonathan to tell you because he was the first person I saw. OK? Happy now?" I said, and walked past her to the stairs. I really needed to go to bed.

"Who's Jake?" mum asked, as I walked upstairs.

"My boyfriend," I told her over my shoulder as I made it to the landing.

Sheesh. She really needs some chill tablets. I bet she was hyperventilating downstairs right now, after what I just told her.

I dumped my bag by my bed and collapsed onto it. Apart from mum, I was the happiest I had been in nearly a year. I had made friends, and even a boyfriend in the first week of school. And then I realised something. This is who I want to be. And this is who I am. My life was officially on a high right now.

I reached down and pulled my bag up onto my bed. I rummaged around until I found my phone. I had 3 texts. The first one was from Lauren, asking me how I was and what I was up to. The second was from Danielle. She was asking me if I was ok and told me a bit about her day. The last one was from Alice, she was demanding I tell her what happened on the date.

I sighed and shook my head, then replied to Lauren's text, then Danielle's, then finally I replied to Alice's text.

Ok. Ok. Calm down! The date went great. Kung fu panda is the best movie ever. LOL. And guess what! Jake KISSED ME! :D We are going out now. :D He is soo adorable. :) Now BREATHE Alice. ;) B x

I slid my phone shut and plopped it back on my bed. I decided I better go tell Lauren about today, as I hadn't in the text. I sighed, and got up. It took a minute for my laptop to warm up, it was almost like it was deliberately going slow. Eventually I managed to get on. I signed into my msn and checked to see who was online. Just then a message popped up. Lauren had beaten me to it.

Laureeeen. says (10:09):

heeey

BECKiiMAii. Says (10:09):

hey

guess what

Laureeeen. says (10:10):

what?

BECKiiMAii. Says (10:10):

i went on a date tonight xD

Laureeeen. says (10:11):

omg. With who?

BECKiiMAii. Says (10:12):

you remember jake I told you about?

Laureeeen. says (10:13):

sort of.

BECKiiMAii. Says (10:14):

well we went to go see kung fu panda. It was hilarious

Laureeeen. says (10:14):

and...?

and... after the movie we went and shared a big tub of ice-cream and then when we went to go home, he kissed me! :D

Laureeeen. says (10:15):

omfg

you serious?

so re you going out now?

BECKiiMAii. Says (10:16):

yeah. I asked him and he said we were :D

i am sooooo happy now

Laureeeen. says (10:17):

i can tell. wow. you have to get a picture together and send me it. ;)

BECKiiMAii. Says (10:18):

ok. i will. :D i am going shopping with alice tomorrow. did i tell you about alice?

Laureeeen. says (10:18):

uh... npo...

no. :L

BECKiiMAii. Says (10:19):

well she sits next to me in my physics class. she is JUST like alice from twilight. its freaky. lol.

Laureeeen. says (10:19):

ace.

BECKiiMAii. Says (10:20):

yeah. so we are going shopping tomorrow and when i was with jake he asked me if was busy tomorrow! but then he remembered i was going with alice and he seemed all sad about it :(

Laureeeen. says (10:20):

awww. :(

BECKiiMAii. Says (10:20):

yeah. but still. i am going out with JAKE! wooo!

Laureeeen. says (10:21):

lol

oh i gtg now.

text me?

i have to know more about this jake person :L

ilu xxxx

byeeee

BECKiiMAii. Says (10:22):

ohh ok then byeeee

i will text you all about him :)

byeee xxx

And with that she signed off. I checked my emails but they were all junk, so I turned my laptop off and got ready for bed.

I found another text from Danielle when I looked at my phone so I replied a long text to her before sending Lauren an even longer text all about Jake.

Lying in bed, it finally sunk in what happened today. I realised I had a boyfriend. Who was probably the best boyfriend in the world. OK that sounds cheesy and stupid but that's what it feels like to me.

I plugged in my iPOD and must of fallen asleep because the next thing I know I was waking up listening to Halelujah. I looked at the clock and almost fell out of bed. It was half past 8. Wow. I NEVER get up that early. I got up and had a shower. I left my hair to dry naturally while I got dressed in my dark blue skinny jeans, my white top with the Paramore butterflies on their album Brand New Eyes. I pulled on my black converses and then I did my hair and make-up. I knew Alice would hate my outfit but I didn't care. She gave me a make over last night so technically it was my turn to give her a make over.

When I was finally ready, I sat in the living room and watched TV while I waited for Alice to arrive.

"Where are you going Becky?" Catherine asked, coming into the living room.

"I am going shopping with Alice," I told her.

"Who's Alice?"

"My friend from school."

"Oh. OK. Can I meet her?" she asked excitedly.

"OK. You can meet her when she arrives," I told her.

"Yay!" she sang, and with that she danced off to the kitchen. She reminded me off Alice in some ways.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Its Alice!" Catherine shouted.

I laughed and shook my head as I turned the TV off and went to get the door, but Catherine beat me to it.

"Hi Alice! I'm Catherine and I'm 7," Catherine told Alice proudly.

"Hi Catherine!" Alice said happily, "Is Becky there? She isn't still in bed is she?" I heard her tut. I say heard because I couldn't see her from the doorway.

"I'm here," I said, walking to the front door to stand behind Catherine.

"Bye Alice!" Catherine called, running away.

"Hey," I said to Alice, smiling.

"Hi," Alice said with a look that was crossed between concentration and dissaproval.

"What?" I asked her.

"Did nothing sink in last night? I'm going to have to drag you back upstairs and re-do your entire outfit," she sighed.

"No, you are not," I said walking out and shutting the door behind me, "This is my casual look. We aren't going to a fashion show. And no way are you getting me in heels to go shopping."

"Fine," Alice grumbled.

"You can give me a make over when we go shopping. OK? Will that cheer you up? You can pick out some outfits for me," I told her.

"OK," Alice said, instantly happy.

We took the train and arrived at Glasgow at just after 12.

"Where do you want to go first?" Alice asked me.

"Erm... McDonalds? I'm starving," I told her.

"No! We have to do some shopping first!" Alice told me.

"OK. Fine. Lets go to Princes Square. It's your kind of shopping centre," I told her.

"Oooh! Lets go then!" Alice said, grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the station.

We did a bit of shopping first. I didn't find much in Princes Square but Alice managed to find something to buy in every shop.

We went and had some lunch at Pizza Hut before continuing our shopping. We went to the Buchanan Galleries _**Shopping Centre**_ next. Alice picked me out 5 outfits, all with incredibly short skirts and bright tops. I decided it was time to give her a make over so I picked out some dark blue skinny jeans, a plain white top and heaps of accessories.

"Put these on," I told her handing her the clothes.

"But..." she said, with a look of pure disgust on her face, "But these are _boring_."

"I don't care. Put them on. You gave me a make over last night and now its your turn," I told her, pushing her towards the changing rooms.

I eventually manage to force her into the clothes. She took some persuading but eventually she thought it was OK when I added a bright belt and shoes.

She found me some more reasonable outfits and we went and payed for them. I found a pair of wicked boots for autumn and bought some more make up before we had a break. After we had something to eat, we went poster and magazine shopping. I bought 10 posters and 6 magazines altogether and ended up spending all my money, while Alice only bought one poster and 2 magazines.

We almost missed the train home as we quickly went to buy some cookies, but managed to make it to the platform as the train was arriving.

On the way home we ate the cookies and read all 8 of out magazines. Twice. Then since it was after 9 when we got back, I invited Alice over for the night, to save her walking home in the dark. We went giggling and yawning upstairs before getting ready for bed. Alice had, bought some new pyjamas while we were out so we didn't have to worry about finding something for her to wear. We looked over what we had bought that day and found out that we had both bought the same boots.

It was after 11 when Alice left my room, as she was staying in the spare bedroom next door.

I climbed into bed and fell asleep dreaming of ice cream and cookies.

**_Please Review. You know it makes my day :)_**


	13. Chapter 13 : Frustration

Ahh! Unlucky number 13! LOL. I had a bit of a writers block on this chapter, that's why it took so long for me to upload it and I send out a massive sorry to everyone who has been waiting for this chapter! SORRY EVERYONE!

**Disclaimer :**

Don't own Twilight. It's a sad life, really.

Chapter 13

**Frustration**

After I woke up and had a shower, I found clothes strewn all across my wardrobe.

Alice.

I quickly got dressed in a fitted white top and some new grey skinny jeans I bought the day before, along with heaps of necklaces and bracelets. I couldn't seem to find my converses though. I tried to fix my hair, but it just wouldn't sit right again. I screamed in frustration and gave up.

When I walked downstairs, I found Alice sitting at my kitchen table drinking a hot chocolate wearing some black skinny jeans, a grey top and_ my converses._

Great. I would never be able to get them off her.

_You gotta admit they look better on her than they do on you though. _Albert commented.

_SHUT THE FLIP UP ALBERT!_

_It's Arnold actually._

_Whatever. Arnold, Albert, Frank, I DONT CARE! JUST GO AWAY! _I screamed mentally.

God, I wasn't in a good mood today.

I went and ate my cheerios in silence and then went up to my room and plugged my iPOD into my speakers.

_She lives in a fairy tale_

_Somewhere too far for us to find_

_Forgotten the taste and smell_

_Of the world that she's left behind_

_It's all about the exposure the lens I told her_

_The angles were all wrong now_

_She's ripping wings off of butterflies_

Alice came into my room just then.

"Oh, I love this song," she said and then began singing and dancing.

_With her feet on the ground_

_And her head in the clouds_

_Well go get your shovel_

_And we'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

_Well go get your shovel_

_And we'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

Then my favourite bit came on

"_Ba da ba ba da ba ba da!"_ we both sang at the top of our lungs, then burst into a fit of giggles. My bad mood seemed to vanish just then.

"Urgh, your hair is really annoying me. I am going to have to sort it," Alice said, dragging me into my wardrobe and turning my straighteners on.

The music played in the background while Alice did my hair for me

_If it's not real_

_You can't hold it in your hands_

_You can't feel it with your heart_

_And I won't believe it_

_But if it's true_

_You can see it with your eyes_

_Even in the dark_

_And that's where I want to be, yeah_

_Go get your shovel_

_We'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

We sang along to all the words and then began on our make up.

I managed to, amazingly, steal my converses back off Alice and then we cleaned up my wardrobe.

We walked to school together and were slightly late but I didn't care. My bad mood had completely gone by now and I was as happy as I was last night again.

Jessica was back at school, as when I walked into Registration, I saw her sitting next to Jake with a very smug look on her face.

It didn't bother me in the slightest as I sat down in front of Jessica and turned myself to face them both.

"Hey," Jake smiled, then got up out of his seat and came and sat next to me.

Jessica's smug look instantly disappeared, and was replaced with a scowl.

Jessica ignored me and Alice all day. We didn't care though.

Lunch time was great. Jake hadn't really been acting any differently to me all day but I didn't mind. He wasn't totally ignoring me and pretending like he didn't know me and that was all I cared about. But then, at lunch, I went to go get my polos and coke – I really needed to cut down on them but they were too addicting and I still got them anyway – and out came Jake, with polos and coke in his hands. He walked over to me, handed them to me, then kissed me. On the lips. In front of everyone who was there. It was amazing.

"How did you know?" I asked him, holding up the polos and coke.

"Oh, everyone knows how much you love polos and coke," he grinned, "Now come on. I want to show you something," he said, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulled me with him as he walked.

I shot Alice an apologetic look as Jake dragged me away. She didn't look sad. Just shocked.

Jake took me to the park. But instead of stopping on the bench me and Alice sat on everyday, he took me further into the park, past all the trees and swings and slide and stuff.

We eventually made it to the other side of the park and sat on the only bench there was. Nobody came over this way, so it was perfectly quiet. And perfectly empty. It was just grass and tree's and houses here.

We didn't look at each other, just stared out in front of us at the grass. The park was at a slight angle, and the ground sloped slightly so we couldn't see for very far.

I had opened my coke and was sipping on it absent-mindedly, when it disappeared. I just sat there, looking at my hand for a second before turning to Jake.

"Hey," I told him, "Where'd you put my coke?" I hadn't even seen him take it out my hand.

"What?" he asked, faking innocence, "What coke? I didn't touch your coke. Not me."

"Jake," I said, leaning my head on his shoulder and looked up at him with big eyes. I even stuck my bottom lip out slightly in a pout.

He stared down at me with an amused expression on his face, but it faded slowly.

He bent his head and kissed me forcefully, causing me to have to cling onto the bench, to stop myself from falling off the end. Jake noticed this, and put one hand on either side of my waist, before pulling me onto his lap while I wrapped my arms around his neck. I ran my fingers slowly up, into his hair and then back down to his neck, then across to his shoulders.

Suddenly my phone went off.

"_Ba da ba ba da ba ba da_,"

Jake broke away, grinning. I sighed, and fumbled around for my phone.

"_Ba da ba ba ba ba da ba_

_ba da ba ba da ba ba da_

_ba da ba ba ba da ba ba_,"

I finally found my phone and pulled it out.

"_Ba da ba ba da ba ba da_,"

I checked the caller ID.

Alice.

"_Ba da ba ba ba d_-"

My ring tone cut off as I accepted the call.

"Hey! I was just calling you to let you know the bell has just rang," Alice said cheerily.

"Great," I muttered.

"Oh sorry, was I interrupting something?" Alice asked with a giggle.

"Yes. Yes you were," I told her, looking over at Jake, who was looking rather amused.

"Well you better get back here quick. Mrs Selfri doesn't like people being late y'know," she said and then hung up.

"Oh, bye then!" I said, disgustedly and hung up too.

"What's the matter?" Jake asked me.

"The bell's rang. We have to get back to school quick," I told him, hopping off his lap.

"Oh. What was that all about at the end?" Jake asked me as he got up and we began walking.

"Alice hung up on me," I explained.

"Ah," he said.

We hurried back to class and only just made it back in time.

Later, when I got home, I got a text from Danielle.

Hey B! We're all coming down to Glasgow for this weekend to see you! We want to go to that magnum place and go ice-skating. Is B able to come? Oh and guess what B! D is learning to drive in easter! Woo! D loves B loads! D x

Oh. My. God.

Everyone was coming down to Glasgow for the weekend! YAY! I danced around my room for a good five minutes before replying that I would love to, and that they could sleep at mine if they wanted.

Just then I got another text, from Lauren.

OMG! I hear we're all coming down to see you this weekend! I can't wait! OMG! Paramore are playing in Glasgow in December. The tickets went on sale this morning! Nearly everyone wants to go. You are so lucky you are so close to Glasgow. LOL. Love you x

I replied and then ran over to my laptop and turned it on. I was going to surprise them all but getting tickets if they were still in sale. I went and searched it up to see if they had any tickets left, and thankfully they did. I bought 6. As you couldn't buy any more than that and I was sure everyone would want to go. When that was done, I went downstairs and made myself a Cappuccino. When I came back upstairs, I had texts from nearly everyone. I sent a group text to Amy, Hope, Lauren, Lola and Milly. I knew they would want to come. If someone couldn't come I could always ask Lilly and Chrissy.

I stuck my iPOD in my speakers and danced around to Paramore to celebrate.

_**Just to let you know, my ring tone was Brick by Boring Brick, by none other than Paramore. I am addicted to it atm. It's the best song ever. Right. I'm off to write Chapter 14, while you go click that button down there and review. Toodle Pip. x**_


	14. Chapter 14 : Sliding and Swaying

LOL. I just loved writing this chapter. I know it took me ages, but I got stuck. :/ It is set on Saturday, the weekend after the last chapter, in case any of you dont understand to start with. Thanks to **leagiz08**, **lozzsim**, **SooRetrox** and **Danielle** for all reviewing. Enjoy xD

**Disclaimer :**

I thought I owned Twilight. But then someone pointed out that it was just a copy of the book. It sucks. So I do not own Twilight. Or New Moon. Or... yeah, I think you get the picture. Well whatever. Go ahead and read to your hearts content.

Chapter 14

**Sliding and Swaying**

I can't ice skate.

I should have probably mentioned that before they all dragged me directly into the middle of the rink, but it was a bit late now.

I slid and skidded, trying to regain my balance on the ice. Everyone laughed, as they too skidded and slided over the ice.

"Come on!" Lauren said, starting to skate around in circles. Kai joined in with her and they started skating around us all in circles. One by one, everyone slowly joined in. Including me. Me and Amy both couldn't ice skate very well, so we just slowly went round, grabbing each others arms if we skid. We laughed and laughed until we both fell over, causing Danielle and Hope to come down too as they were in front of us. Kai, Caisei and Lauren didn't notice that we had fallen over until they were all lying in a heap too. This caused us all to laugh even more.

From the minute everyone arrived, we had been laughing like mad. Everyone had driven down in two cars, and they arrived at the same time, so we didn't have to worry about waiting too long for anyone. I gave everyone a tour of the house and then we set off for Magnum. When we arrived, Danielle drooled over the fit guy at the counter, while we all rolled our eyes. Sure, he was hot, but still.

We finally managed to drag her away and get our skates on.

And here we were. Lying in the middle of the ice rink, giggling like a bunch of fools.

I began to get cold, lying on ice has that effect, so I dragged myself and Amy up onto our feet. Slowly, everyone began to get up, still laughing away.

"Come on, B! Let's go!" Danielle said, tugging on my arm.

"I'm coming, D," I told her, slowly beginning to follow her.

I managed to find my balance, and I picked up some speed. I'll admit, I was having fun.

Suddenly there was a big crash, and I looked over to see Danielle had crashed into some random dude.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you OK?" she asked, as she got up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, "Are _you_ OK?"

"Me?! Oh, I'm great!" she told him, slashing her hand forwards, like she tends to do.

"Oh, well, that's good."

They both just stood there, looking at each other, before Danielle said, "Well, I better get back to my friends," and skated back over to us.

"Oh my god. Did you see how fit he was?" she asked us, waving her hands around again.

"Yeah, and he was totally checking you out," Amy commented.

"Yeah," I replied looking at Amy, before turning back to Danielle, "he was."

"Really?" she asked in disbelief.

"Oh yeah, totally," I said nodding my head. Looking over at Amy, she was nodding too.

"Wow. I'm gonna crash into more guys," she laughed, skating off before me or Amy could say anything about it.

"Lets hope she doesn't break anything," Amy laughed.

"Yeah, especially someone else's bones," I laughed too.

"Come on then!" I laughed, pulling her along with me as I started skating.

"Dammit! I can't skate, Becky! You know that! I'll crash into someone!" she said, worriedly.

"Don't worry. I got'cha. We can crash into fit guys together," I said with a wink. This got Amy laughing all over again.

We skated around for a bit until we heard another crash. Looking over, we saw Danielle sprawled across some random dude's chest.

"Oh my god," I said, shaking me head.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Amy said, shaking her head too.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" we heard Danielle say, "I didn't see you there."

This caused me and Amy to start laughing like mad, I mean the guy was huge!

We laughed even more when the guy pushed Danielle off him and attempted to stand up.

"I'm really sorry!" Danielle said, "I didn't mean to crash into you."

The guy was unimpressed.

"Yeah, well, look where you're going next time," he said, before turning away disgustedly and skating off, leaving Danielle staring after him, open mouthed.

Danielle tried not to crash into any more guys on purpose after that.

After a while we all got cold, so decided to go to Pizza Hut. Two margaritas

and 7 cokes later, we decided to head home.

It had taken my parents loads of persuading to let everyone stay over. My mum had never liked sleepovers, and didn't like that I had told everyone they could stay over with out consulting her.

I just rolled my eyes.

Eventually, after promising to cook for everyone, tidy the house, etc; she let me.

When we got home at around 7, we all got drinks from the kitchen and headed up to my room. We had decided that Lauren, Kai and Danielle would be in the spare room and Caisei, Hope, Amy and me would be in my room, but for now everyone had dumped their stuff in my room. We sorted out everyone's stuff out and made sure everyone had a bed for the night, before we all headed back through to my room, to do make overs.

Lauren and Kai began looking through my wardrobe, finding clothes for me, while Amy went to my speakers and turned them on.

Caisei pulled over a chair to the foot of my bed, facing the TV, and Hope and Caisei went into my wardrobe to get my make up and hair products.

"Who's going first?" Caisei asked, holding a pair of straighteners in one hand, curlers in the other. Hope emerged, holding my make up bag and my hair mousse.

"Becky!" Amy shouted.

"Oh no," I said backing away, as Caisei began walking over to me.

"Oh yeah," Hope said, grinning from ear to ear as she began walking over to me too.

"Dammit," I grumbled, I would never be able to stop them now, "OK, OK! I give in," I told them, holding my hands out.

"Good," Caisei said, grabbing my hand and pulling me over to the chair. I sighed and sat down, as Caisei turned the straighteners on, and Hope put my make up bag down on the bed.

Over the next 15 minutes, I was abused with hair products, straighteners, eye liner, mascara, eye shadow, clothes and high heels.

In the end, I did look OK. I didn't look as emo as I usually did. My eyes were smoky and brown, and my hair was straight but with slight curls at the front. I had on a pair of blue jeans, and a white top with a pink heart on it. On my feet where some shiny black pumps. I looked like I was going out, rather than staying in all night.

Next it was Caisei, then Amy, then Lauren, Kai, Hope and finally Danielle.

"Hey! Why _don't_ we go out?" Danielle asked.

"Because it's getting dark," I pointed out the window.

"Yeah, but still. It will be fun. Please B?" she begged.

"Yeah! Lets go out. Please Spaztard?" Amy begged too.

"Fine then. But don't blame me if any of you get lost," I laughed.

"We wont," Amy grinned.

"So, we're going out like this?" Caisei gestured to her outfit. She was wearing black tights, a very short denim skirt, a white top and her hair was all sleek and straight. On her feet were some very high, shiny black heels and her make up was very dark.

"Yep, that was the plan," Amy replied.

"Great," Kai grumbled. She was wearing a baggy t-shirt that came down to half way up her thigh, skin coloured tights, and loads of accessories. Not something you would ever see her in.

Lauren was wearing skinny jeans, a baggy t-shirt, and loads of bracelets. Amy was wearing similar to me, only her t-shirt had a picture of a lion on it, and her make up was dark too. Danielle was dressed very emo-ish, which wasn't like her at all. She had black jeans, a grey top, and really thick, dark eye liner. Hope made me laugh like mad every time I looked at her. Usually, she wears dark colours, but not tonight. She was wearing a neon green t-shirt, electric blue shorts, neon pink tights and purple high heels. She had blue and green make up on and her blonde hair was flicked out to sides. It was a sight for sore eyes. And a good laugh for people who needed it.

We all went out in our mad clothes, bringing our cameras and phones. There were still loads of people out, for the time it was.

We walked past a group of guys and they all wolf whistled at us as we passed, and I caught Amy eyeing them up. We went to the park near my house, and took heaps of pictures and then, on the way home we went to the nearest shop and bought loads of sweets and a couple of 6 packs of coke and irn bru.

"I can taste the rainbow!" I yelled, stuffing handfuls of skittles into my mouth.

"Becky, I've told you this before! Skittles dont taste like rainbows!" Amy said, with mock seriousness, before reaching in and grabbing a handful too and stuffing them in her mouth, "Mmmm... Rainbows."

"I thought you just said they didn't taste like rainbows?" I laughed, before grabbing some more skittles.

"Whatever," she replied.

Suddenly, I started laughing like a moron.

"What's so funny?" Danielle asked.

I stopped laughing, shrugged and replied with, "Dunno," before diving in for more skittles.

"Everyone! I think Becky is high on skittles," Amy declared.

"Mmmm... Rainbows," I said, and then started laughing again.

"Danielle! I told you not to put that much vodka in her coke!" Amy stage whispered to Danielle.

I heard Danielle reply from behind me with, "Oops. Sorry," before she started laughing too.

"Oh my god," Hope laughed, "what are you on?"

"Skittles," I grinned, showing her the skittles I had in my hand.

She rolled her eyes.

No one else seemed to find it funny. To be honest I have no idea what was so funny in the first place. I was so high, I felt drunk.

"We should be getting home," Caisei said, when I started singing and swaying onto the road.

"No! No! I like it out here! It's spoooooooky," I said and then began laughing again.

"Yeah, I think we should go home," Kai agreed, then she whispered to Caisei, "Are you sure they aren't drunk?"

"We're not drunk!" Danielle yelled, swaying from side to side like me, which made her look even more drunk. She looked a bit demented. She was leaning to one side, and she was waving her can of irn bru around like a mad woman. This made me laugh even more, causing Lauren and Kai to look at me like I was the mad woman.

"CHEEEESE!" Amy yelled, causing me and her to burst into fits of giggles again.

"Naah, I think sausage rolls are better. You get two for the price of one," I said to her with a wink.

We laughed and shouted all the way home, getting a few worried and frightened looks from people when we passed them.

"Shhh," I whispered as we approached my house. It was coming up to half past 10, so if we crept in quietly, we shouldn't get yelled at. Yet.

Me, Amy and Danielle continued giggling as we made our way in but, thankfully, we didn't get yelled at.

When we were upstairs, we took our make up off and got into our pyjamas. I had bought some face masks in preparation for everyone coming round, so we all lay down, listening to music with our face masks on. We were all becoming sober now; the giggles had worn off. And by midnight, we were crawling into our beds. Me, Amy, Caisei and Hope managed to squish into my bed, and just as I was drifting off, there was a _thud_, and I suddenly had about twice as much room as I had before. Then I realised.

Amy had fallen off the bed.

Ah. Good times, good times.

_**So? Did that content your heart for now? No? You want more? Sheesh, you expect much. I might have chapter 15 up by Friday. But that's only a maybe. So don't get your hopes up too much. Meanwhile, you can you click that wonderful button down there and review, review, review!**_

_**Ba da ba ba da ba ba da. xD**_


	15. Chapter 15 : Coffee

Thanks to **Danielle**, **Megan** and **Lauren** for reviewing again. :) You guys rock. I don't really like this chapter. Its very boring compared to the last one. I will try to make the next chapter better for you. :) Please keep reviewing. I love reviews from people I don't know. So review, review, review!

**Disclaimer :**

I. Do. Not. Own. Twilight. :(

Chapter 15

**Coffee**

Urgh, mornings are bad enough, but mornings after staying up until after midnight? I am like a zombie. Everyone else was still asleep, or only just awake.

Getting up was difficult, as Hope was lying over most of the bed. She had her head on my shoulder, and I was perched right on the edge of the bed, which I didn't realise until I tried to move over, and almost fell out of bed. Then, I tried to swing my legs over to stand up, and found out why I was perched on the edge of the bed. Amy had fallen out of bed again. I tried not to stand on her, while I tried to get my shoulder out from under Hope's head, making balance hard. Being half asleep didn't help.

Eventually, I managed to get out of bed, but then I almost fell down the stairs. I really needed a coffee.

Turning the kettle on – I couldn't be bothered with the coffee maker today, it was too fancy to work first thing in the morning – and heard footsteps behind me just as I pulled a mug from the cupboard.

"Hey," Amy croaked, groggily from the door way, "You make me a cup too?"

"Sure," I said, and pulled another cup from the cupboard as she went to sit down, "So. The floor not comfy enough for you?" I teased.

"Yeah, something like that," she rubbed her eyes.

I made the coffees and walked over to where she was sitting.

"Thanks," she said, when I gave her her coffee.

I sat down opposite her, and we drank in silence for a while.

"Is everyone still asleep then?" I asked, once I was a bit more awake.

"Yeah, I think so," she replied, sounding a bit more awake.

I finished my coffee, and got up to make another. I needed more caffeine to get me through the day.

"You want another?" I asked her as I refilled my mug.

"Yeah, please," she replied, downing the last of her mug and holding over her shoulder for me. I went over and took the cup from her, then re-filled her mug for her too.

I walked back over to the table and handed her mug.

"You hungry?" I asked, as I put my mug on the table and went over to the cupboard to get some cheerios.

"Yeah, can I have some toast?" she asked, sipping on her coffee this time.

"Sure," I replied putting some bread in the toaster.

I heard footsteps padding down the stairs, and then Danielle appeared in the doorway.

"Hey," she mumbled sleepily.

"Hey, you want some?" I asked, holding up the box of cheerios.

"Uh, yeah, please," she replied, going to sit down.

Just after I sat down to my cheerios, Lauren walked in.

"Hey," she seemed more awake than me, Amy and Danielle put together. Maybe we had a skittle hangover...

"There's cereal in the cupboard under the bread bin," I told her. I couldn't be bothered getting up and making her cereal for her too.

"OK, thanks," she replied.

Soon everyone was sitting at the table, eating toast or cereal.

Me and Amy drank 5 cups of coffee. Each. Before we managed to go upstairs and get dressed.

I threw on a giant top and some jeans, and went to turn on my laptop.

Lauren was sitting on my bed, flicking through channels on my TV while Danielle and Amy were getting dressed. Caisei and Kai were sitting on the floor by Lauren and Hope was brushing her teeth.

"So, what are we going to do today, B?" Danielle asked, coming out the wardrobe and sitting on the floor beside Kai.

"Uh, I dunno. What do you want to do?" I asked, not bothering to look up from my laptop, while I flicked through by bebo and facebook.

"Why don't we go to Glasgow and go shopping?" Lauren suggested.

"Or we could go see Kung Fu Panda!" Kai suggested.

"Oh, I saw that last weekend!" I blurted out, "It's hilarious. I also went shopping last weekend too. It was a busy weekend," I laughed.

"Oooh, who did you go with?" Caisei pressed.

I felt my face flush red.

"Uh, I went to go see Kung Fu Panda with Jake, and I went shopping with Alice," I mumbled.

"Who's Jake?" Danielle asked.

"Uh, well..." I felt myself getting hotter and hotter.

"He's her boyfriend, isn't he Becky?" Lauren piped in.

"Uh... Yeah..."

"Ohmy_good_ness" Caisei gushed, "Come on then! Spill!"

"Well... I sat next to him in registration because all the other seats were taken and we got talking and he walked me to class a few times, then he asked me if I wanted to go see Harry Potter, but I said I'd rather go see Kung Fu Panda, so last weekend we went to go see it... and... well..."

"He kissed her!" Lauren shot in.

"Ohmygod! _Really_?" Amy burst out, coming through from my wardrobe.

"Uh... Yeah..." I mumbled.

"Come on! Tell us more! What does he look like? Is he fit?" Amy pressed.

"Totally," I replied quickly, "He looks like Taylor Lautner, but before he buffed up."

"Ohmygod! Yum!" Amy squealed.

"So, did he just kiss you that one time?" Danielle asked.

"Uh, well..." I didn't want to admit we had made out on the bench at the park nearly every lunch time, and then after school too. And that we had gotten a bit too exited one day, and fell off the bench...

Oh and we had done tongues.

I settled on, "No..."

"Ohmygod! How far have you gotten?" Amy questioned.

"Tongues?" Hope asked, then licked her lips slowly, which made us all burst out laughing.

I didn't reply.

"Well...?" Danielle pressed.

"OK! Yes! We have reached tongues already!" I burst out.

Everyone went silent.

"Wow," was all Amy could come out with.

"I'm so happy for you B!" Danielle squealed and rushed over to give me a hug.

"Uh... thanks."

"Yeah! I was wondering when you would finally get a boyfriend! I mean, your way to pretty to be single," Hope joked.

"Haha," I laughed sarcastically.

"No, seriously!" Caisei burst in, "I agree with Hope, your way to pretty to still be single."

"Yeah Becky, your stunning," Kai piped in.

"No. No. No. I am just going to ignore that," I said, putting my hands over my ears. I hate compliments.

They went on like that for a while, but I was thankful that they had stopped speaking about Jake. Not that I was embarrassed about it, I just didn't like speaking about it.

"So Becky, what are we going to do now?" Danielle asked.

"Yeah, what are we going to go do?" Hope asked.

"Will we get to meet Jake while we are here?" Amy asked, excitedly.

"Uh, I dunno. Depends if he shows up," I replied.

"Don't you have his number? Why don't you text him and invite him over to meet us all?" Danielle asked.

Amy had the same idea as I did. Amy jumped up and grabbed ,my my phone from my bedside table, before I reached my bed. I sighed and flopped down on the bed, holding my hand out towards Amy. She gave me my phone and I grudgingly texted Jake. I sighed and plopped my phone back on the bed. Lauren picked it up, to check I actually sent a text to him probably, and then began sending herself stuff from it.

"So, you asked him to come round?" Hope checked.

"Yeah," I sighed, "I did. Are you happy now?"

"Very," Amy replied.

I got given another make over, but it was more to my style. I ended up wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a white top with the union jack on it, my dark blue converses and loads of bangles. I had black eye liner on, and my lids were a smoky grey. Kirsty and Lauren did my hair, straightening it and using my mousse to give it more volume. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Ohmygod! He's here! He's here!" Amy repeated over and over again.

I just rolled my eyes and went down to get the door. She hadn't even met him yet. It was going to be a long day.

_**I know, I know. It's a cliff hanger. But I have a vague idea about the next chapter so it shouldn't take long to write and upload, OK? Please keep reviewing! I have 48 atm, and I am hoping to reach 55. I love reviews from people I don't know. It's amazing to think that people I don't know might be reading my story! xD**_


	16. Chapter 16 : Introductions

This chapter is dedicated to my best mate, **Danielle** (**D**). You are the reason I keep writing. I love you **D**. You are the best. :)

**Disclaimer :**

OK. I think you get the picture right? I don't own Twilight, yada, yada, yada. Whatever. xD

Chapter 16

**Introductions**

Everyone followed me, silently, down the stairs. It was kinda creepy.

I sighed and opened the door to the entrance hall, where everyone stopped to wait for me to open the front door.

I rolled my eyes as I opened the door, and I was half expecting it to be Alice, or Jessica or some random person, rather than Jake, and I knew that if it was, I would laugh my head off.

But, to my delight – and everyone else's too I bet – Jake stood there, as tall as ever.

"Hey," he grinned when he saw me.

"Hey," I grinned back and stood up on my tiptoes to kiss him.

I heard a gasp as he bent to kiss me, and a few 'aaaaw's, which caused Jake to break away and look over to the doorway, which caused him to smirk when he spotted the audience watching us.

"So this is everyone." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yep," I said, turning my head to smirk at them.

Their expressions ranged from happy to shocked, it was a funny sight to see.

"What?" I finally asked.

"Nothing," Amy said, quickly.

"Riiiight," I rolled my eyes, then grabbed Jake's hand and dragged him in.

Standing in the entrance hall, everyone could see Jake better, and the mixture of expressions all changed to shock. Danielle, Amy and Lauren's mouths' all hung open.

"Jake, this is Lauren, Kai, Caisei, Danielle, Hope and Amy," I said pointing to everyone when I said their names.

"Hey," he grinned at everyone. I was sure Amy was about to pass out. I had to do something, before it got awkward.

"Do you want something to eat? Drink?" I asked him.

"Uh," he ran his fingers through his hair, "Yeah, that would be great."

"Come on," I said, taking his hand again and pulling him past everyone. I dragged him to the kitchen and let go of his hand.

"What do you want? Coffee? Coke?" I asked him, opening the cupboard.

"Can I have coke?" he asked, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around me.

"Sure," I said, reaching into the cupboard and pulling out a glass, "Do you want something to eat?"

"Just you," he said, kissing my neck.

"Sorry, I aint very edible," I laughed.

"Mmm... I disagree," he said, still kissing my neck.

"Urgh, get a room," I heard Danielle say, jokingly, behind us.

Jake lifted his head and looked round at her.

"Do you need something, D?" I asked her, not bothering to look round, as I reached over to get the coke.

"Danielle," Caisei hissed, "Leave them alone!"

Jake chuckled behind me and began kissing down my neck again, while I poured out the coke for him.

"You sure you don't want anything to eat? Besides me," I smirked.

"Nah, I'll survive," he said between kisses.

"OK. Oh, sorry to interrupt, but..." I smirked.

"Yeah?" he asked, still kissing up and down my neck. It was kind of distracting.

"Here's your coke," I told him, lifting the glass up to just in front of my shoulder.

"Oh, thanks," he said, letting go of me and taking the glass.

"Come on, I think everyone is in the living room," I told him, and I started walking around the island counter and towards the door.

"Not so fast," Jake said, reaching out and wrapping an arm around my waist, "I'm not finished with you yet."

"Oh, really?" I asked innocently.

"Yes, really," he said, putting his – now empty glass – on the worktop and wrapping his other arm around me again.

"My mum and dad will be up soon," I warned him.

"Don't they know about us?" he asked, and I could almost see him raising an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, they do, but my mum wasn't too happy when I told her."

He sighed.

"Becky! Becky!" Catherine said, running through to the kitchen.

"What?" I sighed.

She stopped in her tracks when she saw me and Jake, and the look on her face was hilarious. She began backing out the room and when she reached the door she turned and ran.

Jake chuckled, "I'm not that scary am I?"

"Of course not," I said, and I turned around so I was facing him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Come on, everyone will be wondering what's taking us so long," I smirked up at him.

He sighed, "OK, fine, whatever to keep you happy."

I grinned.

"Becky!" Amy yelled from the living room, "How the hell do you get this TV to work?"

I sighed, something I seemed to be doing a lot today.

"Come on, we better go through before she breaks it," I smiled.

We went through to the living room and found Amy sitting on the sofa, with the remote in her hands, trying to get the TV to change channel.

"Give it here," I said, holding my hand out for the remote as I sat down between her and Kai. Jake came and sat down on the floor in front of me and he was so tall that his head came up to my shoulders.

Amy handed me the remote, while she stared at the back of Jake's head.

I put on the guide and began flicking through the channels. I put it on a random music channel and reached round Jake to put the remote on the coffee table.

Kai was sitting chatting to Caisei; Danielle was sitting trying to chat to Amy and Lauren and Hope were sitting on the other sofa, watching the TV, and discussing music.

Just then, everyone went silent and I noticed Jonathan come in with Catherine following behind him.

"Becky..." Jonathan began.

"Whaty?" I replied.

"Can you go upstairs?" he asked bluntly.

"Why?"

"Because we want to watch something in here."

"No. We're in here."

"But Becky!" he whined.

"But nothing. Everyone is going this afternoon, so you can watch what you want then," I told him.

"Urgh, fine then," he grumbled and I heard him go upstairs. Catherine hovered for a minute before following after him.

Everyone started chatting again, and Amy tried to watch the TV, while Caisei and Kai went through to get drinks, and Danielle followed.

I pulled my legs up and crossed them in front of me. I reached in front of me and began playing with Jake's hair, as he was still sitting in front of me. I felt him relax back against the sofa and my legs, as they were just behind his back. I stopped playing with his hair began massaging his head with my fingertips, causing him to tilt his head back.

"Damn. That feels _amazing_," he groaned, "You have magic hands."

This caused everyone to burst out laughing.

"What? What?" Jake asked, sitting up straight and looking around, "Oh," he said, and went pink, which I though made him look adorable, "I didn't mean it like that! Damn, you girls have dirty minds."

"That's us," Amy said, trying not to laugh. I looked at her and we both burst out laughing again causing everyone to laugh like mad all over again, and eventually Jake couldn't hold it in any longer and started laughing with us.

_**So, while you get reviewing, I'm off to go write chapter 17. Its gonna get better now. I promise. ;)**_


	17. Chapter 17 : Cinema Dares

This chapter is dedicated to **Lauren**, **Lauren**, **Lauren** (also known as **SooRetrox**) who another one of my bestiest friends. She is one of my writing buddies, and she wanted to be in more of my story, so this is dedicated to you **Lauren**. ;)

**Disclaimer :**

OK. Right. You see, there is a slight problem with me owning Twilight. I asked Steph really nicely, I begged on my knees and everything, for her to let me own Twilight, but she told me to go away because Twilight was all hers. And then she did an evil laugh like, "Mwah ha ha!" and I got scared, because I mean, she wrote a book on vampires, so she could be one herself. Scary. So I ran away. And I still don't own Twilight. It sucks. :( Well... Read, read, read! And then tell me what you think of this chapter. It's a bit random, and I would advise anyone who doesn't have a sense of humour to stop reading right now. Right there. Stop. Like... now. I told you to stop. Urgh. Don't say I didn't warn you.

Chapter 17

**Cinema****Dares**

"Bye B! I will see you soon!" Danielle yelled through the window as she drove away.

"Finally, I thought they would never leave," Jake said, bending down and kissing me on my neck again. He seemed to like kissing my neck. Maybe it tasted nice or something. I would never know, because of the fact that I couldn't kiss my own neck.

"Ahem," I said, turning around to face him.

"What?" he asked me.

"Lauren's still here," I pointed to the door to the hall, where Lauren was standing on her own, looking kind of awkward.

"Oh. Sorry Lauren," Jake said, stepping away from the door to let me close it.

"Yeah, sorry Lauren, just ignore my boyfriend here," I said, walking over to Lauren and rolling my eyes.

"Hey!" Jake cried, behind me.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked her.

I could almost hear what Jake wanted to do, but I tried to ignore that thought, and concentrated on Lauren.

"I don't know," Lauren shrugged, "My mum and dad will be here soon anyway, so there isn't really much point in starting anything.

"True," I sighed, "You hungry? I am starving. Fancy any thing to eat?"

"Yeah, please. Breakfast seemed ages ago," she laughed.

"Yeah, well it is," I checked my phone clock, "Wow, it's coming up to half 2!"

"No wonder I am so hungry," Lauren laughed.

"Yeah. So what d'ya fancy to eat?"

"I don't know, what are you having?"

"You want bacon and sausages? I fancy an egg too, but I know you wont, want that," I laughed.

Lauren made a face.

"Okie dokie then, bacon and sausages?" I asked Lauren, and when she nodded her head I turned to look at Jake, "You want some too?"

"Uh, sure," he replied.

"You want an egg or two as well?"

"Righty-o. Bacon, sausage and eggs coming up," I said, cheerily and then headed through to the kitchen.

The house was quiet, as my family had ran of to Glasgow for the day. They left as soon as mum and dad were up which I didn't notice until Jonathan shouted "Bye Becky!" and I went "Where are they going?" and everyone had to explain to me that they had gone shopping. "Oh OK," I had replied and then I went back to massaging Jake's head. After a while, everyone had to go get their stuff sorted as their parents were going to be arriving, so we all went upstairs and watched music channels again until they did. Then, slowly everybody disappeared one by one, leaving just me, Lauren and Jake.

I went to the fridge and pulled out everything I needed, and then turned the grill on. I pulled some plates from the cupboard and set them out, while I waited for the grill to heat up. When it was hot enough, I put the bacon and the sausages on to cook, and set around sorting out a frying pan for the eggs. I chatted to Lauren and Jake, who were sitting opposite each other at the table, while I worked. It didn't take long for the bacon and sausages to be ready, so I let Lauren get stuck in with eating hers, while I made eggs for me and Jake.

"Ow, bugger," I muttered, when some oil from the pan landed on my hand. I quickly finished frying the eggs, and put the on Jake's plate for him, before going over to the sink and running my hand under the cold tap.

"You OK?" Jake asked, coming over.

"Yeah, fine," I replied, "Just got burned by some oil."

"You sure?" Jake asked coming over to stand next to me, "Let me see."

I pulled my hand out from under the stream of cold water to show him. There was a small red dot on my palm, just under my thumb, from where the oil had landed, and it hurt like hell.

"I've done this heaps, it's nothing," I reassured him, "I just need to run my hand under the tap for a few minutes and it'll be fine."

"OK. If your sure your fine," he said, as I put my hand back under the tap.

"I'm sure," I grinned at him.

He went over and picked up his plate, before heading back to his seat. My hand had stopped hurting now, as the cold water had made it numb, and I pulled it out from under the tap and began making some eggs for myself.

This time, I managed not to burn myself, and I sat down at the table in one piece. Lauren and Jake were finished not long after I started, so I ate my serving as fast as I could.

"You guys wanting more?" I asked them, once I had swallowed my last mouthful.

"Yeah, I'm still hungry," Lauren laughed.

"Your always hungry," I laughed.

"So are you," she pointed out.

"Still."

"I take it you'll want more, the rate you ate that," I teased Jake.

"How did you guess?" Jake flashed a smile at me.

"Oh, just a guess," I waved my hand dismissively, then gathered their plates and got up to make some more.

We ended up having 3 plates of sausage and bacon. Each.

When we were finally full, we went through to the living room to let our food digest.

"So..." I said, "What shall we do now?"

"Park?" Jake suggested, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Uh, Jake, we can do that any time we want," I pointed out.

Just then, Lauren's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" she said, when she picked up, pushing a tendril of hair behind her ear.

She 'yes'ed and 'no'ed and grumbled for a bit, then said 'oh OK that's fine. So where are you?' then nodded to herself, asked 'how long will you be?' grinned, said 'oh OK,' again, then said 'bye' and hung up.

"What was that all about?" I asked her.

"Mum and dad are going to be late. Really late. They haven't even left yet," she rolled her eyes, "and they said they wanted to go to Glasgow for an hour or so before they picked me up, so looks like you're stuck with me for another 5 hours."

"Oh no! What torture!" I joked, "Thats great!" I grinned.

"So... cinema anyone?" Jake suggested.

"Sounds good to me," I agreed, getting up.

"How 'bout you?" I asked Lauren.

"Sure," she shrugged.

We went and got ready, then headed out to the cinema.

"So what film do you want to see?" I asked Lauren.

"Well, how about Harry Potter? We've already seen Kung Fu Panda," Jake replied, even though the question was directed at Lauren.

Lauren shrugged, "I don't mind."

"OK then, Harry Potter it is," I agreed.

We went into the cinema and bought tickets for the next showing of Harry Potter, which was in half an hour, so we spent ages arguing over what popcorn to get. In the end we each bough a bag of popcorn and a large coke, and then went through to the screen we were in.

Our seats were right at the back, and we were the only ones in there as the adverts hadn't even started yet. As we sat down, my seat folded up again, causing me to miss it and I ended up sitting on the floor, laughing my head off.

Lauren had taken her camera with her, I had too, and she took a picture of me, sitting on the floor with coke in one hand and a bag of popcorn in the other, laughing like a total lunatic.

"You need a hand down there?" Jake asked me.

"No... I'm... alright..." I said between giggles. I got up off the floor and stuck my coke in the coke holder. I brushed myself down and then sat down, carefully, in my seat.

"You managed to find the seat this time then?" Jake laughed.

"Yeah," I laughed.

"Say cheese!" Lauren said, holding up her camera and taking a picture of me and Jake.

So we spent the next 10 minutes taking pictures, until we got glares from the old couple who had come and sat in front of us because the shutter sound was on.

The adverts and previews were really boring, so we spent them mucking about. Lauren had taken her camera out (and had muted the shutter sound) and we were seeing how daring we could be. I was going first, so I opened my popcorn and took a handful. Then I got up off my seat and I crouched down behind the woman-who-sat-in-front-of-us's seat. Lauren was filming what I was doing, so I turned around and pressed my fingers to my lips.

Lauren and Jake were trying very hard not to burst out laughing as turned around and reached my hand over and put one popcorn on the woman's head. She had curly grey hair, so the popcorn – thankfully – didn't fall off her head.

Her husband (I'm taking it that was who the old man sitting on her left, but for all I know, it could have been her son) didn't notice me either, so I turned back round to face the camera. I did a thumbs up with my free hand, and then picked up another popcorn.

Slowly, I put the second popcorn on her head and crouched down again.

I then repeated this for the rest of the popcorn I had in my hand and then, when I was sure the couple had no idea about it, I smugly went and sat down.

Jake looked at me smugly, and then got up of his chair and tried to crouch down behind the couple's chairs. I say tried, because, well Jake didn't really manage it very well. He was just too big.

Faster than I had, Jake reached over and plucked all the popcorn of the woman's head and then sat down. Then, to our horror, he shoved all the popcorn in his mouth at once, receiving an "Ewwwwww!" from Lauren and a "Gross! She could have nits!" from me. Jake shrugged and settled back down in our seat.

Lauren handed me the camera, and then got up. I quickly set the camera to video as she crouched down on her knees, behind the old man's chair.

Then, she pretending to varnish his bald patch! She breathed on her hand, and then hovering her hand above his head, she began to rub it backwards and forwards, while grinning at me and Jake.

I couldn't help but start laughing, and Lauren quickly hurried back to her seat, so she wouldn't get caught.

Just then, the movie started, so I handed Lauren her camera and we settled down to watch it.

I had eaten almost all my popcorn half way through the movie, or should that be ¾ of the way through the movie as the movie was the other half of the other movie? Oh, I'm confused. Lets just leave it at half way.

People screamed a couple of times at certain bits, but I just laughed. It wasn't scary at all.

The woman in front of us seemed to get a bit flustered at some bits so at an incredibly boring bit, I went up behind her seat and whispered, "Boo!"

She just about jumped out of her skin, which got us all laughing really hard. She turned around and gave me a death glare as I sat back down, but she was still pale white.

Ah well.

I whispered to Jake, "When the movie's over, we run."

I didn't really want to be hit with a handbag.

_**Urgh. This chapter took me aaaages. I got completely stuck. :/ So sorry about that. I have the next chapter all planned out and it should be up sometime before the end of the week. :) Please review. It only takes a second, but keeps me smiling for ages. :) **_


	18. Chapter 18 : The Pack

Thanks to everyone for reviewing. **Danielle**, **Amy-Skittles-and-Milk-YUM**, **Katherine**, **MeganDx** and **ionacamel** :D you are all amazing. :) If it wasn't for everyone encouraging me, leaving me reviews and telling me how good my story was, I would have quit it ages ago.

OK. So... if you want to be in my story just ask, and I will try and put you in somewhere. :)

If you are confused about anything, just leave me a review or something, and tell me and I will get back to you. :)

**ionacamel** (and anyone else who is interested): No offence was meant and none was taken. :) Thank you, I have tried to write my own stories before, but they never seem to turn out right, and I just end up giving up. I have an idea for a story that each chapter is based on lyrics from different songs, but I don't know where I will take it. I'm going to work on it. :) I have this story all planned out atm and I even have a sequel planned. Although, I don't know if it will turn out to be more than just a chapter or so but we'll see. :)

**Disclaimer :**

I don't own anything. Apart from my own character. Or do I? Do you own your self? Is that possible? Oh I dont know. There is going to be some action coming up. :D Wooo! Action! I love action. xD Soo... on with the story...

Chapter 18

**The Pack**

We had just left the cinema, after narrowly escaping an incident with a handbag, when Lauren's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" she said, when she picked up, pushing a tendril of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah...No! No!... Uh... Well, everyone left ages ago... We went to the cinema... Harry Potter... Near the train station... Odeon Cinema (**this is the actual name of the cinema! I looked it up. How cool is that?!**), yeah... Yeah. Oh, OK then," she sighed and then hung up.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"Mum and Dad said they said they were just on the outskirts of Ayr. They said they would be here in half an hour or so," Lauren sighed.

"OK then. We better get back to mine before they arrive," I laughed.

So that's how, half an hour later, I was standing at the doorway – for the 6th time today – waving to Lauren as she drove off.

"So what do you want to do now?" I asked Jake once I had closed the door. I hadn't managed to get any further than that though, as Jake had wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Oh, I could think of a few things," he mumbled as he nuzzled his head into my neck.

"Jake!" I knew exactly where this was going, "What if my parents came home?!"

"Hey, you're legal, they can't do anything about it."

"Yeah, but not right now OK? Let's do something else," I suggested.

"Fine then..." he grumbled, "Hey!" he suddenly had an idea, "I've met all your mates, so do you want to come meet mine?"

"OK then. But I could meet them at school, you just keep dragging me away to The Bench," I joked.

"You complaining?" he laughed.

"Not exactly."

"Well, come on then!" he let go of me, and grabbed my hand. He opened the door and dragged me down the steps, while I followed, laughing.

"You're little legs going to manage to walk all the way?" he joked.

"Hey!" I said, faking being hurt, and slapping him, gently, on his upper arm.

"What? You're so small!" he joked.

I stopped in my tracks, folded my arms across my chest and pouted.

"Aw, come on!" he said, tugging on my arms.

I just glared at him.

"We can go to McDonald's on the way," he offered.

"Oh, OK," I grinned, and took his hand again.

It was coming up to quarter past 6 when we stopped at McDonald's.

"What do you want?" Jake asked me, as we joined the queue.

"Chicken nuggets, chips and a chocolate milkshake," I told him, handing him a tenner.

"What?," Jake faked a gasp, "No coke? Are you serious? Are you feeling alright?" he said, putting a hand on my forehead, "Yep, definitely ill," he said to himself.

"I'm not ill, silly," I said, pushing his hand away, "I just love their chocolate milkshakes."

"I'm going to have to try one of these chocolate milkshakes," Jake mused.

Once we got our food and sat down I pulled out my phone and texted mum to tell her I would be home late, and that I was having tea at McDonald's. She hated it when I didn't text her about what I was doing.

"God, you're right," Jake told me, "These chocolate milkshakes are better than coke!"

"Told you so," I told him smugly, then took a drink from my chocolate milkshake.

We chatted about random things for a while while we ate, and then we left to go meet Jake's mates.

"Do they know I'm coming?" I asked Jake, as we walked.

"Nope, I haven't even told them I'm coming," he laughed, "But they always hang out at my house, for some reason, so it's not like I have to."

"Oh, right," I replied.

We turned onto a lane and began walking past small, red brick, semi detached houses. They had an old fashioned look about them, and some had modern features like glass arches above the front doors. It was comforting, in a strange way.

We began walking towards a house about half way up the lane. There was a wide black gate to get into the front garden, and there was a small brick path running up to the front door. There was a small garage extension to one side of the house, opposite the gate, with a white garage door. The front door was white, like many of the houses in the street, and around it was glass. The window frames were white to match. (**it looks a bit like this: ****http:// m . gmgrd . co . uk /res/0.$plit/C_71_article_1089143_image_list_image_list_item_0_image . jpg ****but remove the spaces :)** ) I loved it instantly.

As we opened the gate, there was a loud commotion from inside.

Jake shook his head, "I keep telling them to go to their own houses to watch TV, as they just argue over what channel to watch when they are at mine."

As Jake opened the door and walked in, a guy who looked very similar to Jake came through from a door on the right

"Hey Jake, man! Tell Chris to stop..." he began, but stopped short when he spotted me. He grinned, "Well, well, well, what have we got here?" he mused, folding his arms and appraising me like I was some kind of interesting new toy.

"Paul," Jake said warningly, "Quit it."

"Hey guys!" Paul yelled over his shoulder to the open doorway, "Come check _this_ out."

4 guys and a girl who looked about my age came through. The guys were all huge and tanned too, and they all had short black hair.

"Ah! Jake finally brings home the chick," one guy said, grinning at me.

I just smirked back.

"Have you not told them about me?" I asked Jake, faking being hurt.

"No he hasn't," a guy who was leaning against the door frame said, emphasising each word, "So come on, who is she?" he asked Jake.

Jake didn't seem to be able to speak, so I introduced myself, "I'm Becky. Got any food?" I asked.

"Damn Jake, of course you had to get the chick with an appetite the same size of yours," Paul said, shaking his head.

The girl, seeming bored of the situation by now, turned and walked back through the door way.

"We just ate, how can you still be hungry?" Jake asked me.

"I'm always hungry," I shrugged.

Jake rolled his eyes.

"So are you going to introduce everyone? Or do I have to ask them myself?" I asked sweetly.

"Huh? Oh, right, sorry," Jake mumbled, "That's Paul, in case you haven't already guessed," Jake said, nodding his head in the direction of Paul, who still had his arms crossed and was now smirking at me, "That's Chris," Jake nodded at the guy who was just behind Paul, "Jason," Jake nodded at the guy leaning in the doorway, "Sam," Jake nodded at the guy standing just behind him, "And the girl is Leah."

"Cool," I replied, "Hey Paul, Chris, Jason, Sam," I said, nodding at each in turn.

Sam went back through, while the other 3 guys just stood and looked at me. It was awkward.

"What's up with you?" I looked up at Jake. He hadn't spoken very much.

"Nothing, why?" he asked.

"You aint speaking very much," I smiled at him.

"Hey, you like footy?" Jason asked me.

I shrugged, "It's OK. Depends who's playing."

"You support anyone?" Paul asked, seeming sort of surprised that I liked football.

"Rangers," I replied nonchalantly.

"Awesome," Chris grinned at me.

"They're playing today aint they? Against Chelsea right?" I remembered my dad saying something about it at tea one night.

"I like you already," Jason grinned at me.

"Yeah, how come Jake gets all the luck?" Chris moaned.

"Aw, you just missed your chance," I told them, sympathetically, "My mates were over for the weekend. They just left a couple of hours ago."

"Damn," Paul said, shaking his head.

"Don't worry, I'll bring them all over next time," I grinned at him.

"Awesome, is there enough to go round?" Chris asked, like they were some kind of food or something.

"What do you mean 'enough to go round'?" I echoed, narrowing my eyes, "They aren't food, and if you treat every girl like that, then no wonder you're still single," I told him, acidly.

"Whoa!" Paul said, unfolding his arms and holding them, palm up, to me, "Feisty one you got there, eh, Jake?"

"I didn't mean it like that," Chris mumbled, seeming hurt.

"You better not have," I replied.

"Chill, babe, we would never treat anyone like food, although you look extremely yummy," Jason said to me with a wink.

Boys.

I rolled my eyes, "Nice try, but I'm with Jake, remember?"

Jake wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear, "Just ignore them."

"Gets all the luck," Chris mumbled, shaking his head before walking back through to – I take it – the living room.

Just then my phone vibrated in my pocket, making me jump slightly.

"Ooh!" I squeaked, "Text message!"

I pulled out my phone and checked to see who it was from.

Mum.

I sighed and clicked on it.

_'OK. Don't be late home. You have school tomorrow remember.'_

"Urgh," I mumbled, shoving my phone back in my pocket, not bothering to reply back.

"You gotta a tough one there," Paul said, nodding his head towards me, "Why don't you save yourself the work and let me have her?" he suggested.

"Pffft. Yeah right," I smirked at him, and to Jake I said, "Come on, I wanna go see the match."

All I could hear was the faint sound of the crowd cheering when someone scored a goal, I presumed.

"Doesn't know what she's missing," Paul said, shaking his head and going back through to watch the match. Jason shrugged away from the doorway and followed him.

Jake unwrapped his arms from around my waist, and I followed the guys into the living room. There were two sofas, up against the walls either side of the door and a large flat screen TV in the corner by the window.

There was no room on either sofa, Jason and Paul were on one, while Chris, Sam and Leah were on the other. Paul smirked and patted his lap. I smirked back and headed over towards him, causing him to look at me expectantly. He didn't seem happy when I sat on the floor between Jason and him, instead. I heard Jake tell Jason to budge up so he could sit down too.

Rangers were, unfortunately, loosing. It was 2-1 so far.

When the break came on, Jake got up and left the room.

"What's up with him?" Chris asked, jerking his thumb in the direction Jake had gone.

"Dunno," Jason replied behind me.

"Hey, you haven't had a fight or anything have you?" Paul asked me, sounding hopeful.

"Nope, he was fine until we got here. Its not me he seems to have a problem with," I smirked round at Paul, then turned back round.

Just then I received another text, and I jumped slightly. I always seemed to do this when my phone vibrated, it was annoying.

"You look so cute when you do that," I heard Paul smirk at me.

"Shut up! I hate it when people call me cute," I sulked, pulling out my phone.

It was Lauren this time.

_'heey, still on the way home. god i'm bored. lol. wuu2? me and joe are listening to music. msn tonight? i will be on at around 10. tbs.'_

I began replying to it when Jason said, "So, how come I haven't see you at school? You new or summin'?"

"Yeah," I replied as I texted, "Just moved here a couple of weeks ago."

"Cool, where from?"

"Aberdeenshire," I replied.

"Cool, is that where all your mates live? Is that why they were down for the weekend?"

"Yeah. I don't have many mates round here yet. Well, except Alice."

"Alice?" Jason sounded confused.

"She's new too, moved here not long after school started, so you won't know her either.

"Right," Jason drew out the word, making it sound over twice as long as it really was.

"So what are you mates like?" Paul asked me.

I scrunched up my nose as I texted, "Mmm... There a bit like me, although a few of them are really quiet."

"Any of them you think would be good for me?" he asked, sounding hopeful.

"Danielle maybe, she is kind of your type I'd say. Or Amy. But I dunno," I shrugged.

"Cool, got any pics of them?" he asked, just as Jake returned, with a bowl full of nachos.

"Yeah, just a sec," I replied, sending the text to Lauren, and pulling out my camera.

I flicked through pictures of from the weekend and found one of Amy and Danielle together.

"Amy is the one with long hair and Danielle is the tall one," I told Paul, holding my camera over my head to show him. He took my camera from me and looked at the picture.

"Hmm..." he didn't seem impressed. I heard him pressing some buttons, so I figured he was flicking through my other pictures.

"Who's this?" Paul asked, holding my camera in front of my face. I looked at the picture he was on, it was of Hope.

"That's Hope, don't bother with her. She prefers skater dudes," I replied, knowing if she was here, that she wouldn't be happy with me for sharing that piece of information.

"Dammit," Paul grumbled, pulling the camera back.

The adverts were over now, so I concentrated on the match again.

"Who's this?" Jason asked, showing me the camera again.

"Lauren," I replied.

"She's pretty hot," Jason commented.

"Yeah, but nowhere near as hot as Becky here," I heard Paul say to him and I could almost see Jake punching him.

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

Leah glowed at me, she obviously didn't like the guys calling me hot.

Whatever. It wasn't my fault. I didn't even have any idea how they could think I was hot anyway, I really wasn't.

Overall, Paul and Jason didn't seem that interested in my pictures, and handed me back my camera. It was a shame really, I knew that if I wasn't with Jake, that I would probably end up with one of them. I preferred Jason, myself. He seemed nice, and not as cocky as Paul. But Paul wasn't that bad after a while. Well, he wasn't as bad as Shay and his mates. Thankfully, after our little confrontation in Registration, he seemed to be leaving me alone. I hadn't heard from him since.

I dived into the nachos once I put my camera away, and ate just about as much as everyone else. Except Leah, I noticed, as she didn't even touch them.

When the match finished, it was half past 9. Leah and Sam had left a while ago, and Jake had joined Chris on the other sofa. I couldn't be bothered moving from the floor.

"I better take you home," Jake sighed, getting up.

"Urgh, yeah," I grumbled, standing up. My legs hurt like hell from sitting in the same position for hours. I stretched my legs, slowly, trying to loosen them up a bit.

"Hey! I'll take her," Paul suggested, jumping up eagerly, "I can drop her off on my way home. You'll just have to go there and come straight back again," he pointed out.

"Yeah! I'll go too!" Jason chimed in, getting up too, "You don't know the kinds of people that go around at this time of night. She'll be safe with us."

"Chris?" I asked him sarcastically, "You gonna join in and say that you'll walk me home too?"

"Nah. Don't worry, I aint as pervy as them too," he laughed.

"Thank heavens for that," I replied.

"Hey! We wont try anything, promise!" Jason said.

"You might not," I spun around to face him, "But he will," I nodded at Paul.

"I wont!" Paul cried.

"Sure ya wont," I looked at him sarcastically.

Paul was about to say something but Jason butted in, "No, that's not fair on you _or_ Jake. We wouldn't. We swear," he told me piercing me with his grey eyes.

Dammit. Why did Jake have to have such good looking mates? It's not fair really.

I spun around to face Jake, he had an odd look on his face.

"Jake?" I asked him.

"No, they're right. It's stupid of me just to take you home and then come back again. They can take you," he sighed and sat down again.

I heard Jason and Paul do a little celebration behind me. I ignored them.

"Jake? What's up with you tonight?" I asked him, going over and sitting next to him.

"Tired. Paul and Jason can walk you home tonight, they wont try anything, will they?" it was more of a statement than a question.

"Nope, scouts honour," Paul said, grinning and held up 3 fingers on his left hand.

"Wrong hand doofus," I told him, and rolled my eyes.

"Oh... uh," he put his hand back down.

"You sure?" I asked him.

"Yeah. I'll see you at school tomorrow," he told me.

"Hey, cheer up for me yeah?" I told him and kissed him, gently, on the lips.

Paul pretended to barf.

"Let's go then!" Jason said, with mock enthusiasm.

"Oh joy," I replied, and rolled my eyes at him.

"See you later," I told Jake, getting up.

"This way, ma'am," Jason told me, gesturing to the door with both arms.

"Yeah, yeah," I rolled my eyes at him, but walked out the door, none the less.

"Eh, wrong way," Paul told me, "It's that way," he pointed right.

"Ha ha. Very funny," I told him, "I'm not that daft. The front door is right there," I pointed at the front door, and heard Paul mutter, "Dammit," under his breath.

I opened the front door, called, "Bye Jake!" and attempted to slam the door in Paul's face, but he caught it before it shut. Dammit.

"Whoa there tiger," he called after me as I stormed down the path, "You aint walking home on your own."

I opened the gate and began walking up the pavement, Paul and Jason had to jog slightly to catch up with me.

"What's up with you?" Paul asked me, once he caught up with me.

"It's all your fault Jake was acting like that," I glowered at Paul.

"My fault?" he echoed, "How was it my fault?"

"How do you think?" I asked him.

"Seriously, calm down Becks," Jason told me. I whipped my head round to face him. They were both walking on either side of me. Paul on my right, Jason on my left. It was irritating. Like having two whacking great bodyguards on either side of me.

"Not helping," I told him.

I pulled my iPod out and began listening to my music.

They stopped speaking to me for a bit, and just looked at each other over the top of my head, which made me feel incredibly stupid. Why did I have to be so damn short!?

"Hey, come on! Don't be like that," Paul begged me. I just ignored him, staring straight ahead as I walked in time to the beat.

_Paranoia is in bloom, _

_The PR transmissions will resume, _

_They'll try to push drugs that keep us all dumbed down, _

_And hope that we will never see the truth around_

_Another promise, another scene, _

_Another packaged lie to keep us trapped in greed, _

_And all the green belts wrapped around our minds, _

_And endless red tape to keep the truth confined_

"Come on!" Jason tried this time.

"Damn, I can hear every word of that song. It's Muse," Paul told Jason over my head again.

_They will not force us, _

_They will stop degrading us, _

_They will not control us, _

_We will be victorious_

I concentrated on the words to the song. Trying to block out what they were saying.

_Interchanging mind control, _

_Come let the revolution take it's toll, _

_If you could flick a switch and open your third eye, _

_You'd see that_

_We should never be afraid to die_

_Rise up and take the power back, _

_It's time the fat cats had a heart attack, _

_You know that their time's coming to an end, _

_We have to unify and watch our flag ascend_

_They will not force us, _

_They will stop degrading us, _

_They will not control us, _

_We will be victorious_

Then there was a long instrumental where I could hear what they were saying.

"Maybe this was a bad idea," Jason was saying to Paul, "Maybe we should have just let Jake walk her home, she obviously doesn't like us."

It wasn't that I didn't like them, they just annoyed me. Jake was supposed to walk me home. Not them.

"Nah, she'll come around. It will take us a while to walk her home, she wont stay mute the whole way," Paul told him.

I felt like telling him to just watch me, but then I wouldn't be mute, so I decided against it.

"Hey, come on, babe, you know we won't try anything. We're just walking you home," Paul told me.

I ignored him.

He sighed.

"What does Jake see in her? She's too moody for him," Jason asked him

"Yeah, she's a right piece of work, aren't ya babe?" he said loudly into my ear.

"I _can_ hear every word your saying, y'know," I told him, and wished I hadn't. I could never keep my mouth shut for ages.

"Aha! She speaks!" Jason cried.

They drowned out the end of the song so it was background noise.

"Urgh, you are so annoying. Why can't you just have let Jake walk me home rather than stalk me? If you know where I live, you're gonna end up arriving on my doorstep one day," I told them angrily.

"Hey! I never thought of that!" Paul said, just to wind me up.

"Hey! Don't! Remember what Jake told us when he first met her, she beats up guys almost twice her height," Jason hissed.

"Ha! Yeah right! I bet she was just trying to sound dangerous," Paul snorted.

I wished I didn't live so far away.

I would rather of crashed at Jakes.

Why didn't Jake walk me home?

Why couldn't they leave me alone?

I could walk home on my own. I didn't need these jerks tagging along.

Although, as we reached busier streets, everyone seemed to be walking on the other side of the road to us, and one woman looked rather alarmed. She probably thought they were thugs and were trying to kidnap me.

I hope she did.

It seemed to take forever just to get half way there, but it really only took about 15 minutes.

It was so annoying.

After what felt like hours, we eventually began to draw nearer to my house.

I turned onto my road, and Paul and Jason shadowed me. They had given up on trying to get me to respond to them.

"OK. You can go now. This is my street," I turned around and told them, hoping to get rid of them.

"No way! We're walking you right to your front door," Paul told me.

Urgh.

I sighed and turned around and began walking again.

"Wow. These places are huge, which one do you think is hers?" Jason asked Paul.

"I don't know. I think it's that one, with the glass wall," Paul replied.

"Damn. If that's her room..." Jason trailed off.

Paul picked up what he was thinking straight away.

"Damn, yeah, maybe we should stick around. Jake would be so mad."

"I don't get changed in my room, doofus," I told him, not bothering to look over my shoulder at him.

"Hey! Jason had the idea, not me! Why do you always pick on me? Do you secretly fancy Jason or something?" he huffed.

"No, he's just less annoying than you," I told him smugly.

"Ha!" Jason smirked at Paul.

"Whatever," Paul mumbled.

I began walking up the path to my front door, and Paul and Jason followed me still.

"OK. I'm home. Happy? You are _not_, walking me up to my room," I told them, stopping at the top of the steps to my front door.

"What? And let someone kidnap you on your way upstairs?" Jason pretended to be horrified.

"Honestly. The most likely people to kidnap me are you two," I told them.

"Damn right," Paul said, licking his lips.

"Urgh," I rolled my eyes, and turned to go inside, but a pair of hands stopped me.

"Not going to kiss us goodnight?" Paul joked, waggling his eyebrows, grasping my arms with his hands.

"Pfft. Kiss each other," I told him, and attempted to turn back to go inside.

"Not so strong are we?" Paul smirked.

"It's not my fault you're stronger than me," I told him.

He let go of my right arm, and brought it up to my chin. He held it firmly in place, and as he was stronger than me, I couldn't move my head at all.

"Let go of me," I told him. I swear he was high, the way he was acting, and not just hyper high.

"Aw, come on babe, can't you just let me have my fun?"

"No," I told him, and I brought back my, now free, right hand, and swung it into his face.

"Fuck!" Paul cried, leaping away from me.

"You gonna leave me alone now? Or do I have to knock more sense into you?" I asked him.

"Paul! Dude! That's just too far!" Jason practically yelled at Paul, "Wait 'till Jake finds out! I swear to god-"

Paul broke him off, "Oh no! You are _not_ telling Jake about this. I was only messing about anyway-"

"Didn't seem like messing about to me," I told him acidly, "Now leave me alone!" I yelled, opening my door and stepping in, "Oh, and I _will _be telling Jake about this!" I said before slamming the door in his face.

I pressed my back up against the door, and slowly slid down it until I was sitting on the floor. I was breathing heavily.

Why me?!

_**You weren't expecting that to happen right? I know you weren't. Don't try to hide it. I wasn't expecting that to happen, and I am the one writing it. It just kinda... happened. This chapter is super long. Sheesh. I am on my 8th page. Nearly 5,000 words! So you better like it. I've been writing it all day (well most of the day. I went to Superdrug this afternoon. Spent a tenner on 3 eyeliners. Oops) so, for all my hard work, I think I deserve reviews! I don't ask much really. Just one review telling me what you though of this chapter. It means the world to me. 4,989 words, so I am going to be fussy and make it 5,000. REVIEW****! Woo! 5,000 words! :)**_


End file.
